Breakaway Bella
by Leili Pattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO — Faíscas voam e os ânimos se exaltam quando a bartender de Memphis, Bella Swan, conhece o chefe do crime, Edward Cullen. Tudo o que ela quer fazer é fugir. Ele vai persegui-la até os confins da Terra. Ela acha que ele é um idiota arrogante. Ele acha que ela está escondendo alguma coisa. Ele está certo.
1. Pinheiros do Mississippi

**BREAKAWAY BELLA**

 **Título:** Breakaway Bella/Bella Fugitiva  
 **Autor:** Hoodfabulous  
 **Tradutora:** Leili Pattz  
 **Beta:** Frida Cullen  
 **Shipper:** Bella/Edward  
 **Gênero:** Romance, Drama  
 **Censura:** M  
 **Sinopse:** Faíscas voam e os ânimos se exaltam quando a bartender de Memphis, Bella Swan, conhece o chefe do crime, Edward Cullen. Tudo o que ela quer fazer é fugir. Ele vai persegui-la até os confins da Terra. Ela acha que ele é um idiota arrogante. Ele acha que ela está escondendo alguma coisa. Ele está certo.

 **Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **Hoodfabulous** , Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 - Pinheiros do Mississippi**

Foi apenas o acaso, ou uma vontade tardia por sorvete de creme com gotas de chocolate, que me levou a estar deitada de bruços no corredor cinco de uma pequena mercearia em uma parte um pouco obscura de Memphis as duas da manhã.

Na frente da loja estavam dois homens mascarados armados com pistolas, roubando a loja. Eu realmente não tinha prestado atenção ao meu redor enquanto caminhava para o congelador, e agora eu percebi que os absorventes internos e super absorventes me rodeavam. Que ótimo. Eu vou morrer no corredor de higiene feminina. Essa é a minha sorte.

À minha esquerda, também, com o rosto para baixo, estava uma pequena menina de cabelos pretos; uma linda loira escultural; e um homem magro, vestindo calças de couro brilhante, uma blusa curta e arrasando com cabelos marrons espetados. Era uma verdadeira caricatura de um penteado, e eu poderia dizer imediatamente, antes que este homem abrisse a boca, que essa coca é fanta. As meninas estavam relativamente calmas. O seu amigo não estava.

"OH MEU DEUS, Roooose! Nós vamos morrer!" ele gritou e lamentou, bastante alto, considerando que atrair atenção indesejada provavelmente não era a melhor ideia. "O que vamos fazer? A nossa viagem para Las Vegas! Celine Dion! Eu nunca vou conseguir vê-la em um show!"

"Cale a boca!" A deusa Amazona advertiu entre os dentes cerrados, os lábios vermelhos brilhantes estendeu contra seus dentes brancos e brilhantes. "Você vai nos matar."

"Pense, Rose! Pense!" ele gemeu, suor se formando em sua testa, manchas escuras sob seus olhos azuis lacrimejantes. Ele estava usando delineador? "Esta é a sua especialidade... sair dessas situações! Faça alguma coisa!"

"Se vocês dois ficarem, por favor, em silêncio, eu estou formulando um plano na minha cabeça. Mas é meio difícil de fazer isso com vocês latindo!" A pequena menina de cabelos escuros sussurrou.

Ela estava se contorcendo e praticamente vibrando com empolgação. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes e observando tudo ao seu redor, levando tudo de uma só vez. Seus olhos iam para seus amigos e depois para mim.

Eu quebrei o seu olhar quando um dos dois homens mascarados rapidamente entrou em nosso corredor. Ele estava vestido de preto, da cabeça aos pés, cerca de 1,67 m de altura, severamente andando torto no seu caminhar. Olhos castanhos escuros olharam para nós através do buraco cortado na sua máscara. A única outra característica distintiva sobre o homem era que ele estava segurando uma relativamente pequena pistola preta.

A teatralidade e produção do homem magro deitado ao meu lado se dissolveu em tranquilas fungadas quando o homem mascarado se aproximava. Ele me olhou nos olhos e eu rapidamente coloquei minha bochecha direita de volta no chão sujo do corredor cinco. Meu coração estava batendo tão alto no meu peito, eu imaginei meus vizinhos poderiam senti-lo através do chão. Meu rosto posicionado em relação a eles, eu notei a garota de cabelos negros e homem magro estavam me copiando, o rosto no chão, olhando para qualquer lugar, menos para o nosso assaltante.

"Certo pessoas. Ouçam-me," o homem mascarado rosnou baixo para nós. "Entreguem suas bolsas, carteiras, joias e qualquer coisa valiosa."

A contragosto, enfiei a mão no bolso da calça jeans, puxando para fora o maço lamentável de dinheiro que eu tinha feito naquela noite servindo mesas. Estiquei-a até o homem com a mão trêmula. Ele arrancou de mim, olhando para o maço patético em um olhar incrédulo. Meus companheiros empurraram relógios caros, brincos e bolsas de grife para o homem, mas ele nunca olhou para baixo. Seu olhar passou de meu suado maço de dinheiro para os meus olhos castanhos aterrorizados.

"Isso é tudo que você tem?" Ele perguntou em tom incrédulo, segurando o dinheiro firmemente em sua mão esquerda, enquanto apontava a arma para mim com a direita.

"S... s... sim, senhor", eu respondi baixinho, minha habitual polidez rastejando para fora.

Por ter sido criada no Sul, eu era estranhamente educada com todos, inclusive o homem que estava empunhando uma arma para mim.

Os olhos do homem mudaram rapidamente naquele momento do mal para um pouco maníaco e divertido. Eu assisti através das minhas lágrimas no buraco embaixo dos seus olhos quando ele começou a lamber os lábios. Seus olhos começam a brilhar e ele se agachou perto de mim. Encolhi para longe e virando minha cabeça, eu encontrei os olhos da pequena menina de cabelos negros e seu olhar simpático. Havia um olhar de compreensão e dor estampada em seu rosto, como se ela soubesse o que estava para acontecer e sentiu extrema pena de mim.

Um nó peculiar começou a se formar na boca do meu estômago e uma onda de realização e dolorosas memórias indesejadas me atingiram quando eu também entendi o que estava prestes a acontecer.

"Bem, então, eu acho que você vai ter que me pagar de outra maneira", o homem sibilou, agarrando o meu cabelo e torcendo um punhado em torno de sua mão.

Ele me puxou para cima enquanto eu gritei de dor e horror, e ele me colocou em pé com as pernas bambas. Eu gritei meus protestos e ele parou, momentaneamente, e me deu uma opção.

"Tudo bem. Se você não quiser pagar eu vou ter que pegar de outra pessoa", ele rosnou, seu olhar se decidir sobre as duas mulheres em nossos pés.

Olhei para os seus olhos, ao mesmo tempo irritada e assustada. A deusa loira olhou para mim e a pequena menina de cabelos escuros apenas olhou para mim solenemente, como se ela já soubesse o seu destino. Mas como eu poderia fazer isso com alguém? Como eu poderia voluntariamente infligir dor e horror em uma pessoa inocente? Eu não poderia ser como este homem ao meu lado. Então, eu sabia o que eu tinha que fazer.

"Leve-me", eu sussurrei, com lágrimas nos meus olhos.

O homem riu de forma maniaca e torceu o meu cabelo ainda mais apertado em torno de sua mão. Eu deslizei pelo chão, enquanto ele me arrastou pelo corredor, ignorando os protestos dos olhos arregalados para os meus ex-companheiros do corredor.

"Tony", o homem latiu quando nos aproximamos da frente da loja.

Tony estava esvaziando uma das caixas registadoras. Um adolescente vestindo uma feia camisa azul estava caído nas proximidades, imóvel enquanto o sangue escorria de seu nariz. Suspirei de alívio quando o peito do menino levantou-se e caiu, periodicamente, o que indica que ele estava, de fato, vivo. Tony parou o que estava fazendo momentaneamente para olhar para o meu agressor e, em seguida, para mim, o veneno em seus olhos.

"O que você está fazendo, Vic?" cuspiu, limpando o resto do dinheiro e batendo a gaveta fechada. "Temos que terminar aqui e sair antes da polícia aparecer. Eu não vou voltar para a cadeia."

"Não vai demorar muito", Vic cuspiu de volta, torcendo meu cabelo em torno de sua mão um pouco mais apertado e rindo do latido de dor que surgiu a partir dos meus lábios. "Eu tenho que pegar algo desta vagabundinha e então nós podemos sair. Há todos os tipos de objetos de valor no corredor cinco perto das garotas ricas. Pegue essas coisas e deixe-me terminar com ela. Eu vou ver se esta boca do sul tem um gosto tão doce como ela soa."

Tony acenou para ele sombriamente, exigiu que ele fizesse isso rápido, e a próxima coisa que eu sabia era que estava sendo puxada para o fundo da loja, passando pelo corredor cinco de novo, e ignorando os patéticos olhos cheios de simpatia de seus ocupantes enquanto entramos em um pequeno escritório. Vic bateu a porta atrás de si, me empurrando contra uma mesa de metal frágil. Ele colocou a arma nas proximidades em um armário de metal de arquivo e, lentamente, começou a andar em minha direção. Minha bunda estava pressionada dolorosamente na mesa de metal enquanto tentei com tudo em mim para me afastar dele quando ele se aproximou.

"Não há nenhuma maneira de fugir. Não há forma de escapar", ele sussurrou, me agarrando a ele rudemente, com as mãos em um agarre forte em meus braços.

A dor passou por mim quando ele apertou meus braços com força. Ele pressionou seus lábios nos meus e forçou sua língua dentro da minha boca, fazendo meu estômago rolar. A vontade de vomitar em cima dele era quase impossível de segurar enquanto as lembranças frescas invadiram minha mente.

Flashbacks da última vez que isso aconteceu comigo correu pelo meu cérebro. A pessoa que eu pensei estava mudando dentro naquele pequeno escritório, transformando em alguém completamente diferente. A vontade de viver subiu por todo meu corpo. Eu não iria desistir. Eu não iria renunciar. Eu não iria morrer. Esta não seria a minha morte. Minha vida podia não ser das melhores, mas era uma vida, e era minha. Eu estava indo lutar por ela, mesmo que fazer isso pudesse acabar me matando.

Então eu fiz uma coisa tão bizarra, tão ousada, que até o ladrão foi pego de surpresa. Eu correspondi. Eu o beijei de volta, tentando imaginar que era o cara gostoso na capa dos livros de vampiros que eu tinha recentemente me viciado. O homem tornou-se tão perturbado com a minha língua girando em torno dele que seu aperto em meus braços soltou e ele rapidamente se afastou de mim olhando para mim com um olhar questionador, e me liberando. Ele deu um passo para trás e inclinou a cabeça para o lado e olhou para mim em confusão.

"Eu não quero morrer virgem..." Eu disse em um sussurro ofegante, esperando soar sedutora, embora eu normalmente sentia que tinha nascido sem essa característica.

Torci uma mecha do meu cabelo marrom em volta do meu dedo e bati meus cílios de uma forma sedutora.

O homem gemeu de prazer, mas antes que ele pudesse dar um passo em minha direção, eu juntei toda a minha raiva e agressividade, e usei isso para empurrar o cutelo da minha mão no seu nariz. Sua cabeça foi para trás com força. Ele gritou e agarrou o seu rosto enquanto o sangue começou a embeber a máscara preta, tornando ainda mais escuro. Como as mãos estendidas em seu rosto, eu agarrei seus ombros e empurrei meu joelho direito tão forte quanto eu podia em sua virilha. O homem se dobrou, batendo no chão, e eu comecei a chutá-lo com as minhas botas de cowboy de couro marrom… a minha favorita com o padrão de flor bordado.

Ele continuou a gritar enquanto eu o chutei mais e mais. Eu comecei a bater nele com meus punhos; minha camisa branca fina ficou coberta de sangue. Eu vi vermelho. Vi preto. Minha visão inundou com o rosto de outro homem enquanto eu batia em meu atacante. Ele gritou após cada golpe. Quando me tornei um pouco cansada, eu pulei para longe dele e peguei a arma de cima do armário. Minha mente ficou em branco enquanto apontei a arma para o rosto dele, ignorando seus apelos por sua vida, e apertando o gatilho. Um clique decepcionante soou. Eu olhei para a arma, confusa enquanto eu puxei o gatilho, uma e outra vez só para ouvir o clique.

"Não... não está carregada," o homem engasgou, sangue momentaneamente cortando-lhe a via aérea.

Andei em direção a ele, enfurecida de que este homem teve a ousadia de entrar em uma loja e me atacar com uma arma descarregada. Era quase cômico o modo como o homem fugiu para longe de mim, escorregando e deslizando contra papéis que tinham caído da mesa e estavam espalhados pelo chão do escritório. Num piscar de olhos eu estava no homem de novo e lhe dei uma coronhada que o levou a inconsciência.

Eu limpei a arma cuidadosamente com a parte inferior da camisa do homem e atirei-a pelo chão sob a mesa.

Hesitante, eu puxei a máscara escura longe de seu rosto e olhei para o homem, surpresa. Ele era apenas um adolescente. Provavelmente não muito mais jovem do que eu, com feições suaves passando pelos hematomas e espancamento que eu tinha infligido nele. Levantei-me, afastando a onda de simpatia momentânea, e pulando em choque quando a porta do escritório se abriu.

A loira, Rose, irrompeu pela porta, empunhando uma arma própria, e olhando freneticamente ao redor da sala. Ela olhou primeiro para mim, e então seus olhos finalmente pousaram no meu assaltante, deitado imóvel no chão.

"Ele está morto?" Ela perguntou, agachando-se e apertando os dedos de sua mão livre contra a lateral de seu pescoço.

Após alguns segundos verificando sua artéria carótida, e nenhuma resposta minha, ela finalmente murmurou uma resposta para sua própria pergunta.

"Ele tem um pulso. É fraco, mas está lá." Ela endireitou-se e olhou de mim para o homem no chão. "Você fez tudo isso?" ela perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas e me olhando de cima a baixo, incrédula.

"Quem mais poderia ter feito isso?" Eu rebati, enxugando as mãos no meu jeans e sentindo o stress da noite, finalmente, pesando sobre mim.

Ela estreitou os olhos e retrucou: "Deus, você não tem que agir como uma..."

Rose foi rapidamente interrompida pela pequena menina de cabelos negros que irrompeu pela porta a todo o vapor.

"OhmeuDeusvocêestábemgraçasaDeus" ela gritou, agarrando-me e me apertando em um abraço mortal.

Eu abertamente fiquei boquiaberta com a pequena mulher me espremendo em sua apresentação, enquanto ela pulava em emoção.

"Como você pode fazer algo como isso, sua estúpida, menina altruísta!" Ela gritou, deixando-me ir e sacudindo o dedo para mim.

Minha boca abriu e fechou como um peixe com falta de ar, mas ainda não consegui soltar uma palavra quando ela gritou novamente. "Nós vamos ser as melhores amigas, espere para ver!"

"Acalme-se, Alice," Rose advertiu, revirando os olhos, levantando a cabeça esnobe, e olhando para baixo do nariz elegante para mim. "Você nem sequer a conhece. Você provavelmente nunca vai vê-la novamente, e, além disso, ela é apenas uma plebéia."

"Plebéia!" Alice gritou, enquanto eu olhava para Rose.

Realmente, quem ela pensava que era? Eu me sacrifiquei para o ladrão e este era o agradecimento que eu ganhava dela?

"Quem você pensa que é?" Eu cuspi, encarando Rose. "A Rainha da Inglaterra?"

"Não, apenas a filha de um senador", ela respondeu presunçosamente, estreitando os olhos para mim ainda mais.

Esta menina era irritante! Antes que eu pudesse chegar a um retorno, seu amigo irrompeu pela porta.

"Os policiais estão aqui meninas! Vocês querem...arrrggghhhhh!" ele gritou quando me viu, apertando a mão contra o seu coração, e afastando-se da porta. "Ewww. Você está coberta de sangue! Nojento!" ele praguejou.

Ele se inclinou dramaticamente e respirou fundo. "Deixe-me alinhar o meu chakras... silêncio por favor", ele perguntou.

"Ok, esta é a conversa mais estranha que eu já estive. Os policiais estão aqui?" Eu esclareci.

O homem levantou-se, finalmente, em linha reta, franzindo o nariz em desgosto, e acenou para mim. Notei que ele estava usando um cinto de prata brilhante com uma fivela escrito 'Mike'.

"Ok, Mike, o que aconteceu com o outro ladrão?"

"Ele está... indisposto," Alice riu, batendo palmas e pulando como um pula-pula. "Depois que o cara te levou, Rose e eu pegamos o outro cara desprevenido. Vamos apenas dizer que ele não vai acordar por algumas horas, se acordar."

A pirralha parecia consideravelmente orgulhosa de si mesma. Ela esfregou as mãos juntas, como um vilão, um brilho mal em seus olhos. Eu tremi enquanto estava temporariamente com medo da pequena menina.

De repente, ouvimos os policiais chamando para que todos aparecessem. Rose deixou cair a arma que segurava e nós caminhamos para fora do escritório, com as mãos erguidas. O âmago da minha existência cheia de medo.

"Eu... eu não posso falar com os policiais," Eu sibilei e Rose me lançou um olhar particularmente curioso.

"Isso é por que?" ela perguntou, desconfiada, olhando para mim como se eu fosse um verme.

Eu não respondi, mas apenas os segui para fora do escritório e na loja, temendo o que estava prestes a acontecer. Eu não podia deixar a polícia descobrir quem eu era. Meu nome não poderia ser liberado nos jornais, e eu quebrei a cabeça por todas as ideias sobre como evitar isso. Apenas uma ideia funcionaria e que seria simplesmente mentir para a polícia. Eu odiava mentir. Eu odiava mentirosos em geral, mas essa era a única resposta que eu poderia pensar.

Ignorando Rose, eu mantive minha boca fechada. Enquanto caminhávamos pelo agora familiar corredor cinco, um policial robusto, com cabelo vermelho flamejante e um elegante uniforme azul marinho nos cumprimentou. Ele pegou a minha aparência nojenta e me questionou brevemente enquanto outro policial levava meus novos amiguinhos para longe. Eu rapidamente expliquei o que aconteceu e fiz sinal para o quarto dos fundos, onde o outro assaltante estava. O policial se afastou e eu percebi que ele nunca me perguntou o meu nome.

Me movendo através da loja em direção à porta da frente, eu fui completamente ignorada pelos outros clientes e policiais. Eu finalmente saí e caminhei em linha reta no meio de toda a loucura. Carros de polícia estavam por toda parte, as suas luzes piscando ritmicamente contra os prédios escuros e os olhares curiosos. A multidão estava lutando contra a fita isolante amarela, tentando obter uma boa olhada no que estava acontecendo em seu bairro. Vans de notícias estavam estacionadas precariamente na rua. A mulher curvilínea, com cabelo cortado em forma de capacete e maquiagem espessa ficou na frente de uma câmera, e eu poderia pegar pedaços de sua transmissão.

"Se você sintonizou agora, estamos de pé ao vivo do lado de fora do mercado da rua 158. Por volta das duas horas da manhã, dois homens tentaram assaltar a loja e acabaram sendo detidos por alguns dos clientes. Os detalhes do roubo não estão claros neste momento, mas as nossas fontes dizem que Rosalie Hale, filha do senador do Tennessee John Hale e Alice Cullen, filha do magnata do setor imobiliário e alegado chefe do crime local, Carlisle Cullen, estavam na loja no momento do assalto. Seus papéis neste incidente não estão claros neste momento, mas somos informados pela polícia de que eles eram apenas vítimas e não estavam envolvidos na tentativa de assalto."

Enquanto o repórter continuou a falar com a câmera, dois policiais musculosos levaram Rose, Alice, e Mike para fora da loja. Câmeras começaram a piscar junto com as luzes dos carros de polícia, e de repente a rua parecia se acender.

Subi a fita amarela, esperando que de alguma forma eu sumisse no meio da multidão e desaparecesse na noite. De repente, quando meus ex-companheiros seguiram os policiais no sentido de um carro da polícia nas proximidades e uma ambulância, um homem podia ser ouvido gritando freneticamente acima toda a comoção, e todos pareciam fazer uma pausa e ficar quieto.

"ALICE!" A voz masculina gritou em um frenesi, e um homem rompeu no meio da multidão, com o rosto cheio de preocupação. "Onde está a minha irmã?" ele gritou, saindo do meio da multidão e agarrando a fita amarela.

De repente, a multidão tornou-se viva, gritando com o homem "Edward! Aqui Edward!"

A repórter parecia que ela estava prestes a desmaiar, e Alice correu gritando em direção ao homem. "Eu estou bem, Edward! Eu estou bem!"

Edward rasgou a fita amarela como se fosse manteiga, e vi quando isso caiu no chão. Ele correu para Alice e a girou como boneca de pano enquanto ela riu. Quando ele fez uma pausa, soltando-a, e deu uma boa olhada para ela.

"Você está bem? Você foi ferida?" ele perguntou freneticamente, olhando para ela.

Ela balançou a cabeça com um 'não'. Ele rapidamente a abraçou de novo olhando para o céu e, aparentemente, fazendo uma oração silenciosa.

"Havia uma garota. Ela nos salvou!" Alice gritou, e meu coração parou no meu peito por um segundo antes de correr a todo galope.

"Quem a salvou?" Ele perguntou, suas grossas sobrancelhas escuras enrugando em confusão, olhando para a frente da loja.

Eu finalmente saí da névoa que sucumbi a e comecei a pressionar para a multidão de pessoas, assim que os olhos de Alice caíram em cima de mim.

"Lá está ela!" Ela gritou, apontando diretamente para mim. "Esta é a menina que nos salvou!" Seu rosto abriu um sorriso.

A multidão, a repórter cabeça-de-capacete, e o irmão de Alice, Edward, todos olharam na direção que Alice estava apontando, e eu sentia o peso do que parecia ser um milhão de olhos em mim, mas apenas um par parecia importar e eles pertenciam a Edward.

Eles eram verdes, mas a palavra _verde_ não podia sequer começar a descrever adequadamente seus olhos. Mesmo na quase escuridão, e vários metros de distância, eu poderia dizer-lhe o tom exato de verde. Os olhos de Edward eram de um vivido verde pinho, como os pinheiros altos que sombreavam minha infância no Mississippi. Seus olhos eram paralizantes, intimidantes e hipnotizantes.

Quando ele olhou para mim, eu estava imóvel como uma estátua, incapaz de me mover sob o seu olhar penetrante. Ele olhou para a minha aparência, encharcada de sangue de minhas botas favoritas para o meu rosto. Quando os olhos de Edward me penetraram, me senti crua, exposta, e espalmada aberta para ele olhar. Era como se ele pudesse ver cada pensamento, cada emoção que eu já tinha tido. Foi excitante, animador e totalmente desconfortável. O tempo ainda estava parado, não havia nenhum barulho ou movimento. Tudo se moveu quando ele deu um passo em minha direção, eu fiz o que eu faço melhor.

Eu corri.

Virando rapidamente, eu pressionei pela multidão enojada que estavam gritando e evitando minhas mãos ensanguentadas enquanto empurrei meu caminho. Eu estava apenas ligeiramente consciente de um homem gritando e o som de confusão atrás de mim, mas o puro terror cru tomou conta de mim. A adrenalina começou a bombear através de minhas veias, enviando-me em um frenesi. Isso me empurrou a correr rápido passando pela multidão, carros de polícia, ambulâncias e vans de notícias, e descer a rua escura.

Eu podia ouvir meu coração batendo nos meus ouvidos, mas aqueles olhos verdes, e a consciência de que não só ele me questionou, mas todo mundo iria descobrir meu nome, me fez continuar. Corri quarteirão após quarteirão, rua após rua, até que eu esbarrei em um homem tirando as chaves para entrar no seu prédio.

"Desculpe," Eu engasguei, dobrando na cintura e colocando as mãos sobre os joelhos.

Tomando respirações profundas, eu tentei me acalmar até que ouvi a batida de pés e uma voz de homem perto perguntando se alguém tinha visto uma mulher correndo na minha direção.

Endireitando-me, eu encontrei os olhos do homem que eu tinha batido. Ele era de meia-idade e sobriamente me olhando por cima de um pequeno par de óculos. Indo para um beco perto, eu me escondi atrás de uma caçamba de lixo fedorenta, mas não antes de pedir o estranho com os meus olhos para não me entregar.

"Desculpe-me, senhor", eu ouvi uma voz hipnotizante dizer claramente, não sem fôlego como eu. "Você viu uma mulher passar correndo por aqui?"

Houve uma ligeira pausa antes do homem de meia-idade perguntar, "Você quer dizer que uma menina bonita coberta de sangue da cabeça aos pés?"

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e meu corpo tremia de indignação e medo.

"Sim!" Edward exclamou, e eu afundei ainda mais atrás do lixo, o puro terror de ser encontrada me oprimindo.

"Não, não a vi", respondeu o homem, e eu não consegui parar o alívio que tomou conta do meu corpo e o sorriso que se espalhou pelo meu rosto. Ainda havia gentileza no mundo.

"Eu preciso encontrá-la", disse Edward em um tom perigosamente ameaçador.

Meu sorriso rapidamente se dissipou, e de repente senti pena do homem.

"Filho, eu não tenho medo de você. Faça o que quiser comigo, mas eu não vou dizer para onde aquela pobre menina foi. Pessoas como você, batendo em suas esposas e namoradas, me deixam doente", o homem cuspiu.

Eu esperei pelo o que iria acontecer depois como eu imaginava a pobre alma que estava prestes a ser atacada. Mas isso não aconteceu. Ouvi chaves tilintando, a porta do prédio batendo, e, em seguida, nada mais que um suspiro pesado e silêncio.

Esperei alguns minutos, mas não ouvi nada mais; não houve sons de pés, nem passos apressados.

Tendo a chance, eu olhei ao redor do lixo, para fora do beco, e na rua. Não havia transeuntes, sem pedestres, e definitivamente não havia Edward.

Deslizando pela parede suja ao lado da lixeira, eu contei até mil na minha cabeça até que eu tinha certeza de que o caminho estava livre, e eu corri para fora do beco. Olhando para ambos os lados da rua, eu suspirei em alívio que não havia nenhum sinal de Edward, policiais ou repórteres. A rua estava estranhamente calma enquanto o sol estava começando a subir, e eu fiz o meu caminho rapidamente em direção ao meu apartamento.

É engraçado como as pessoas evitam o contato visual quando você está coberta de sangue. As poucas pessoas que encontrei na calçada me evitaram a todo custo, mesmo afastando-me quando me aproximei deles.

A maioria das pessoas que eu conheci desde que me mudei para Memphis estavam puramente preocupados com eles mesmos, com exceção de algumas pessoas como a minha vizinha, Angela. Nós imediatamente nos demos bem quando nos conhecemos, mas, novamente, ela era muito parecida comigo. Ela não nasceu e foi criada em Memphis, mas em Kentucky, e era uma amável e gentil mãe solteira de um pequeno anjinho gordinho chamado Eric.

Finalmente, eu tinha chegado no meu prédio, puxando a minha chave de dentro do bolso da minha calça jeans em ruínas, e abrindo a porta da frente. Os elevadores ainda estavam estragados, então eu marchei até as escadas para o terceiro andar e abri a porta do meu apartamento. Alívio tomou conta de mim enquanto eu calmamente fechei a porta atrás de mim e escorreguei para o chão.

Eu não sei quanto tempo fiquei sentada lá, mas quando imaginei o sangue das minhas roupas tocando na porta, no chão, e qualquer outra coisa que pertencia a mim, eu rapidamente levantei. Eu tranquei a porta atrás de mim e corri para o meu pequeno banheiro.

Ignorando o chuveiro por um minuto, fiquei fascinada enquanto eu esfreguei meus braços com uma barra de sabão branco. As bolhas se transformaram em uma cor rosa claro que fez meu nariz enrugar em desgosto. Uma vez que minhas mãos estavam limpas e a barra de sabão depositada em um cesto de lixo nas proximidades, eu tirei a roupa, chutando minhas botas para o lado, e empurrando minhas roupas ensanguentadas na mesma lata de lixo que o sabão. Eu entrei no chuveiro, mergulhando sob a água escaldante. Os nós e torções no meu corpo começaram a dissolver sob o jato, e eu me esfreguei da cabeça aos pés cerca de dez vezes, até que finalmente me convenci de que cada partícula de sangue tinha desaparecido.

Envolvendo uma grande toalha marrom firmemente em torno de meu corpo, eu entrei na pequena área de cozinha e me servi de um copo de leite. Depois de beber o leite, eu olhei para o relógio e vi que era seis horas

Eu fui para o meu quarto e me sentei na cama, cruzando as pernas debaixo de mim, e pegando meu telefone da mesa de cabeceira. Só havia uma pessoa no mundo com que eu queria falar, a única pessoa que me entendia, e essa pessoa era meu primo, Jasper.

Ele respondeu depois de alguns toques, sua voz cansada com o sono. Desculpando-me profusamente, eu rapidamente expliquei o que aconteceu comigo apenas algumas horas atrás. Eu passei por alto sobre alguns detalhes, como a forma como eu me sacrifiquei por Alice e Rose, de modo que Jasper não se preocuparia muito, mas no final isso realmente não ajudou.

"Eu estou indo pra ai", declarou ele, seu sotaque sulista mais evidente quando ele estava com raiva ou agitado. Eu imaginava que era o último.

"Por favor, não", eu implorei, sabendo que ele não poderia tirar uma folga do seu novo emprego. "Eu não quero que você se preocupe comigo, ou venha para cá. Você pode perder seu trabalho. Você acabou de começar. Eu apenas queria que você soubesse o que estava acontecendo, apenas no caso..."

Eu não conseguia nem explicar em voz alta o 'apenas no caso' poderia implicar, mas ele parecia saber o que eu quis dizer.

"Eu não vou perder meu emprego. Eu preciso verificar você, me certificar de que você está realmente bem", disse ele sem se convencer.

"Eu estou bem", eu murmurei. "Mas se você não conseguir falar comigo ou não ouvir sobre mim, por favor me verifique, então, ok?"

Ele concordou e nós terminamos a nossa conversa.

Passei o resto do meu dia arrumando meu apartamento minúsculo, limpando de cima para baixo, e ignorando o desejo de ligar a televisão ou até mesmo pensar sobre o que aconteceu apenas algumas horas antes. Eu tentei não me preocupar com o destino dos homens que roubaram a loja, mas não importa o quanto eu dissesse a mim mesma que eles mereciam o que quer que o destino tinha reservado para eles, eu não podia evitar, mas me perguntava se o homem que tinha me atacado estava bem.

Então eu iria pensar em Edward Cullen.

Aqueles olhos verdes estariam piscando em minha mente e eu rapidamente empurraria a imagem para longe. Eu tentei manter-me ocupada para também manter minha mente ocupada, um ato que eu tinha aprendido cedo com a minha avó, que estava em constante movimento. Depois de pagar algumas contas on-line, reorganizar minha mobília, duas vezes, e comer alguma sobra de comida chinesa, fiquei chocada ao descobrir que ele era quase duas horas da tarde.

Exaustão tinha me levado rapidamente e eu deslizei sob o edredom roxo na minha cama minúscula. Depois de acertar o alarme no meu telefone para as cinco horas e jogá-lo de volta na minha mesa de cabeceira, eu descansei minha cabeça em meu travesseiro e imediatamente caí em um sono profundo, surpreendentemente, sem sonhos.

Acordei algumas horas mais tarde, grogue e desorientada. Me espreguiçando e esfregando os olhos, sentei-me na cama. O quarto estava com uma iluminação baixa. Em pânico, eu alcancei cegamente a minha mesa de cabeceira para o telefone celular, sabendo da quantidade escassa de luz solar que filtrava através das minhas cortinas que eu tinha dormido demais e estava atrasada para o trabalho. A toalha que ainda estava enrolada em volta de mim caiu um pouco quando estiquei a mão e peguei o telefone, pressionando um botão e iluminando a tela.

Antes que eu pudesse compreender o tempo, o som inconfundível de um pigarro quebrou o silêncio.

Virando a minha cabeça, eu gritei assustada. Agarrei a toalha com força para o meu peito enquanto eu encontrei os olhos de um homem sentado confortavelmente em uma cadeira ao lado de uma pequena estante velha no meu quarto.

O homem estava sentado com uma perna cruzada sobre a outra, vestido com um elegante e caro terno cinza, com uma gravata de seda rosa. Minha desgastada cópia de poesia de Emily Dickinson estava aberto em suas mãos. Quando ele desceu o livro da frente de seu rosto, eu estava perto o suficiente para ver que ele estava lendo uma página que eu tinha marcado.

O homem era repugnantemente bonito, mas não de uma maneira óbvia. Ele tinha detalhes muito marcados, ossos do rosto alto e um nariz ligeiramente plano. Seu cabelo era da cor de uma moeda de um centavo, um cobre estranho e estava em desordem, como se ele tivesse passado suas mãos por ele muitas vezes.

Sua característica mais interessante, no entanto, eram seus vívidos olhos da cor dos pinheiros do Mississippi.

* * *

 **Hey girls, fic nova! Muitas devem ta pensando por que abri outra fic sem ter postado em outras, bem eu realmente não queria abrir nada por já ter tanta coisa pendente para postar, mas já faz tempo que pedi as fics dessa autora e não queria perder a autorização. TENTAREI (não estou prometendo) postar ela de 15 em 15 dias. Apesar do próximo capitulo não ser grande, os demais são, e como estou nessa sozinha, não posso me dar ao luxo de prometer mais do que eu posso fazer.**

 **Agora eu tenho um novo MOBWARD para amar e odiar e amar e odiar haha espero que vocês gostem dessa história tanto quanto eu.**

 **E obrigada a Brenda por betar mais essa pra mim, te amo miga.**

 **Beijos**

 **xx**


	2. Loucura de Memphis

**BREAKAWAY BELLA**

 **Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **Hoodfabulous** , Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

 **Sinopse:** Faíscas voam e os ânimos se exaltam quando a bartender de Memphis, Bella Swan, conhece o chefe do crime, Edward Cullen. Tudo o que ela quer fazer é fugir. Ele vai persegui-la até os confins da Terra. Ela acha que ele é um idiota arrogante. Ele acha que ela está escondendo alguma coisa. Ele está certo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 - Loucura de Memphis**

Eu gritei de surpresa, alcançando o velho abajur que repousava sobre minha mesa de cabeceira de carvalho lascado. Apertei o interruptor, o quarto iluminou em uma luz amarela suave, e levei meu olhar de volta para a velha poltrona verde que eu tinha herdado de minha avó, apenas para encontrá-la vazia. Tremendo, eu segurei o cobertor com força no meu peito, minha cabeça balançando ao redor do quarto em confusão. Tropeçando para fora da cama, eu envolvi o cobertor apertado em torno de mim e me arrastei para fora do meu quarto.

Entrando na área principal do apartamento, meus olhos percorreram a sala; nenhum Edward Cullen à vista. Deslizando para a cozinha, peguei uma faca de açougueiro grande do bloco de faca e caminhei lentamente até o banheiro. Imaginei o meu intruso agachado no chuveiro, esperando para saltar assim que a porta do banheiro abrisse. Eu agarrei o cabo com uma mão trêmula e abri lentamente, fazendo um rangido sinistro encher o banheiro. Tremendo, eu enfiei a mão no comodo escuro, atrapalhadamente procurando pelo interruptor de luz. Acendendo a luz, eu entrei no banheiro... e gritei.

Meu reflexo olhou para mim nervosamente. Espelho estúpido! Meus olhos estavam selvagens e devido as sombras escuras debaixo deles e meu cabelo castanho parecia que um rato tinha estado aninhando nele. Inclinando-me contra a pia, eu olhei para o espelho tomando uma respiração irregular, minha cabeça nadando em perguntas.

Por que Edward Cullen me perseguiu pela rua? Certamente o homem na cadeira tinha sido uma alucinação. Não havia ninguém no apartamento, além de mim! Meus olhos se iluminaram quando uma ideia passou pela minha cabeça. Talvez isso foi tudo um sonho estúpido e eu só estou acordando agora. Se tivesse sido um sonho, não haveria evidência física de ontem à noite. Meu rosto se iluminou e eu virei para a lata de lixo escondida ao lado do vaso sanitário. Meu rosto caiu quando notei as roupas ensanguentadas jogadas nele. Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo. O incidente na loja aconteceu.

Eu pensei cuidadosamente sobre o tempo que levei para virar minha cabeça e ligar a lâmpada. Tinha sido tempo suficiente para que alguém sair do meu quarto e do apartamento? Não poderia ter; eu tinha me atrapalhado com a lâmpada por apenas um par de segundos. Enquanto eu continuei a refletir sobre a minha sanidade mental, o silêncio no apartamento foi quebrado por um som batendo, me fazendo pular de terror.

"Bella?" uma voz suave e abafada me chamou.

Meu corpo caiu em alívio com o som. Coloquei a faca no bloco e fiz meu caminho até a porta do apartamento. Minha mão congelou na maçaneta quando percebi que a porta estava trancada na verdade, mas não com o ferrolho. Depois de cuidadosamente olhar pelo olho mágico, eu abri a porta para encontrar a minha amiga e vizinha, Angela, de pé no corredor, uma expressão preocupada no seu rosto bonito.

Angela era alta e magra, com características escuras. Ela usava um par óculos na moda, mas estudiosos na ponta do nariz delicado, e sua testa estava franzida com preocupação. O filho de Angela, Eric, estava apoiado em seu quadril esquerdo balbuceando. Eu sorri automaticamente ao vê-lo.

"Eu ouvi um grito", explicou ela, olhando para a minha aparência seminua e desordem geral. Ela olhou por cima do meu ombro em meu apartamento e depois de volta para mim, inclinando a cabeça para o lado na necessidade de uma explicação.

"Entre," eu murmurei enquanto ela passou por mim.

Colocando a minha cabeça no corredor, olhei primeira à esquerda e depois à direita, mas não viu ninguém. Fechando a porta e trancando com segurança atrás de mim, me virei para Angela que ainda estava olhando para mim com preocupação.

"Deixe-me pegar algumas roupas e eu já volto. Sinta-se em casa", eu disse a ela.

Ela assentiu, e eu caminhei para o meu quarto fechando a porta suavemente atrás de mim. Eu rapidamente coloquei shorts e uma camiseta regata, joguei meu cabelo em um coque bagunçado em cima da minha cabeça, e voltei para Angela.

"Eu acho que eu estou ficando louca", eu admiti, me jogando ao lado dela no meu velho sofá marrom desgastado e esfregar meu rosto cansado.

Eric continuou a balbuciar, baba escorrendo pelo queixo e para o babador que Angela mantinha lá para esse fim. Eric estava na fase de dentição e babava constantemente. Ele estendeu a mão para mim, com os braços gordinhos e começou a fazer beicinho, seu bonito rosto amassou do jeito que acontecia bem antes dele explodir em lágrimas. Estendi a mão para ele e ele se iluminou como uma árvore de Natal. Angela entregou-o para mim, e ele começou a dar tapinhas de leve meu rosto com as pequenas mãos gorduxas me fazendo rir.

"Por que isso?" Angela perguntou curiosamente, empurrando os óculos de volta em seu nariz. Ela ainda usava o uniforme azul bebê e sapatos brancos sibilantes exigidos dos auxiliares de enfermagem na casa de repouso onde ela trabalhava.

Eu disse que estava voltando para casa do trabalho e fiquei sobrecarregada com uma grande desejo por sorvete. Ela assentiu, compreendendo o meu "problema" com sorvete. Então eu dei-lhe um breve resumo de tudo o que aconteceu naquela manhã no supermercado. Seus olhos amendoados se arregalaram mais e mais, parecendo que eles iam saltar a qualquer momento. Corri minhas mãos através da parte superior da cabeça de Eric durante a história, brincando com seus curtos cachos escuros. Quando eu expliquei como eu tinha acordado para encontrar Edward Cullen no meu quarto, Angela quase caiu do sofá.

"Oh meu Deus, Bella!" ela exclamou, pulando para cima do sofá e jogando as mãos para cima em emoção. Eric virou para olhar para sua mãe e começou a rir e batendo palmas. "Você é a _Linda Fugitiva_?" ela exclamou com reverência, literalmente batendo as palmas de suas mãos no rosto quando ela olhou para mim com um olhar de realização. Uma bola de medo começou a se formar na boca do meu estômago enquanto eu me mexi nervosamente no sofá.

"O que você quer dizer com _Linda Fugitiva_?" Eu perguntei, embora eu tive um sentimento de que já sabia a resposta.

Angela rapidamente agarrou meu laptop da pequena mesa perto da única janela que enfeitava minha sala de estar, e sentou-se ao meu lado no sofá. Depois de esperar impacientemente para ele ligar, ela apressadamente digitado no mecanismo de busca, em seguida, clicou no link para o canal de notícias local. O mesmo logotipo de notícia que eu tinha visto na lateral da van que estava no supermercado, apareceu na tela. A bola de medo no meu estômago de repente se transformou em uma pedra.

"Certo, aqui está! Você tem que assistir isso", Angela instruiu, segurando o laptop para que pudéssemos vê-lo facilmente.

A tela era preta, e que roda estúpida que eu detestava começou a girar, e então de repente houve a repórter Cabelo de Capacete vestindo um terno vermelho brilhante que combinava com seu batom vermelho brega. Em vez de ficar em frente da loja no entanto, ela estava sentada atrás de uma mesa de madeira brilhante, como plano de fundo o rio Mississippi que fluia atrás dela. O rio lamacento estava iluminado com barcos à deriva lentamente pela água. À distância, estava a ponte Hernando de Soto brilhando lindamente pelas duzentas luzes que enfeitavam os arcos duplos de aço.

O rosto da repórter Cabelo de Capacete era uma máscara de seriedade. "Boa tarde. Eu sou Tonya Walls. Nossa história destaque do dia é estranha, pessoal. Pouco depois das duas horas, a Polícia do Condado de Shelby chegou a Bean's Family Grocery, uma mercearia antiga nos arredores do centro de Memphis. Dentro a loja, dois assaltantes armados exigiram dinheiro do caixa e clientes, e, em seguida, fizeram reféns.

"Agora, aqui está onde as coisas começam a ficar interessantes, pessoal. Dentro da loja estava Alice Cullen, filha do CEO e presidente da Cullen Corporation e alegado chefe do crime, Carlisle Cullen. Também na loja estava Rosalie Hale, filha do senador do Tennessee, John Hale. a Polícia do Condado de Shelby não disse nada sobre o que aconteceu lá dentro, mas uma testemunha ocular nos dá a sua versão em primeira mão."

O vídeo mudou e agora mostrou um jovem que parecia vagamente familiar. Ele havia cortado o cabelo castanho e os olhos azuis pálidos estavam completos de seriedade. "Eu estava na loja quando os caras entraram," ele confirmou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, nervoso, os olhos correndo para a câmera e voltando para a repórter.

"Esses dois caras com máscaras invadiu o local e nos disse para deitarmos no chão, por isso, fizemos. Um dos rapazes agarrou esta menina e puxou-a para o fundo da loja em um escritório. Ele tinha uma arma. Eu pensei que ele ia matá-la! Eles tinham sumido por um tempo e, em seguida, essa outra garota se arrastou para a frente da loja e saltou sobre o outro ladrão enquanto ele estava pegando o dinheiro do caixa. Ela foi tão rápida e pequena que ele não a viu chegando! Ela pegou a arma que ele tinha deixado no balcão, enquanto ele estava enchendo o saco com o dinheiro, e o acertou bem aqui," cara apontou para sua têmpora direita.

"E então o que aconteceu, senhor?", disse a repórter Cabelo de Capacete empurrando o microfone mais perto de seu rosto.

Ele franziu a testa momentaneamente e, em seguida, continuou. "Bem, então o cara caiu no chão e a garota, Alice Cullen, ela e seus dois amigos correram para a parte de trás, e a próxima coisa que eu lembro foi de policiais enchendo a loja."

"O que aconteceu com a jovem que foi forçada a ir para o fundo da loja?" Cabelo de Capacete perguntou, virando-se momentaneamente para olhar seriamente para a câmera e, em seguida, voltou para o homem. Carros de polícia estava atrás dele com suas luzes piscando de forma dramática.

"Ela saiu com os outros três, e saiu coberto de sangue", disse ele, passando a mão ansiosamente por seu cabelo curto. "Ela conversou com um policial e saiu da loja. Em seguida, os paramédicos entrava com uma maca, e eu vi o cara que a pegou naquela maca. Ela detonou esse cara! A polícia nos disse para sairmos. Foi quando eu vi toda a comoção, e alguém me disse que a menina fugiu e Edward Cullen correu atrás dela."

A tela mudou novamente de volta para a Cabelo de Capacete sentada atrás da mesa. "Você ouviu bem, pessoal. A mulher vítima não identificada, que temos brevemente no filme, fugiu da cena do crime por razões desconhecidas. Edward Cullen, filho de Carlisle Cullen, suposto chefe do crime e CEO e Presidente da Cullen Corporation, perseguiu a garota, só para voltar à cena do crime alguns minutos mais tarde. O Sr. Cullen se recusou a comentar para a câmera sobre por que ele perseguiu a menina, mas um representante do Sr. Cullen retornou as nossas ligações e deu a seguinte declaração: 'A irmã do Sr. Cullen era apenas uma das várias vítimas de uma tentativa de assalto terrível que esperamos que deixou todos ilesos. Infelizmente, uma das vítimas fugiram do local antes de receber atenção médica adequada. Ela estava obviamente em um estado de pânico após ser agredida… o Sr. Cullen estava simplesmente preocupado com seu bem-estar físico e mental.'

"Testemunhas descrevem a jovem tendo por volta de vinte anos. Ela tem cerca de 1,62m, cerca de 55kg, com longos cabelos e olhos castanhos. Ela foi vista pela última vez vestindo uma blusa branca, calça jeans e botas marrons. Locais a descreveram como sendo muito bonita e deram-lhe o apelido de Linda Fugitiva. News Channel Five estava no local e tem um breve vídeo da mulher", a repórter se vangloriou.

Engoli em seco quando a tela mudou de novo, e lá eu estava congelada em frente à loja apenas sobre o ombro da repórter. Alguém tinha ampliado em mim, mas felizmente a minha imagem era principalmente um borrão, fazendo-me dar um suspiro de alívio.

A câmera então foi para Edward e Alice se abraçando. Arrepios irromperam por todo o meu corpo com a visão de Edward. Ele era bonito, mesmo com seu rosto cheio na preocupação enquanto ele afastou sua irmã de seu abraço. Ele segurou-a pelos ombros olhando fixamente em seus olhos. Eu podia ver sua boca movendo-se e poderia vagamente entender o que ela disse antes que de apontar para mim. O cinegrafista, em seguida, tentou dar zoom onde Alice apontou, mas o vídeo tornou-se momentaneamente sem foco e tudo que eu podia ver era a parte de trás do meu próprio corpo quando eu rompi por entre a multidão, e então o Sr. Cullen me perseguindo.

"Os dois assaltantes neste crime foram levados pela ambulância e com escolta policial para o Departamento de Emergência de Memphis, onde receberam tratamento para ferimentos leves e foram, em seguida, liberado sob custódia da polícia. Eles agora estão presos e aguardam acusação.

"Qualquer um com informação sobre a Linda Fugitiva é encorajado a contactar a Polícia do Condado de Shelby. O Sr. Edward Cullen também está oferecendo uma recompensa em dinheiro por informações que levem ao paradeiro da mulher", finalizou o repórter. A imagem borrada que tinham capturado de mim apareceu a tela com número de telefone do departamento de polícia abaixo dela. Eu me encolhi.

Angela fechou laptop fechado e colocou de volta na mesa de café. Ela pegou Eric, que estava inquieto agora que ele não podia ver as cores piscando na tela do laptop. Ela saltou-lhe no joelho, olhando para mim com simpatia, e murmurou, "Oh, Bella, por que você fugiu? No que você se meteu? Edward Cullen é um monstro! Lavagem de dinheiro, suborno, extorsão, prostituição e assassinato são apenas algumas das coisas das quais ele foi acusado. Agora ele está procurando por você. Pessoas como Edward Cullen não param até que eles conseguem o que querem, e aparentemente ele quer você."

* * *

 **Agora a Bella é procurada pelo Edward! Será que alguém irá entregar a Bella? E o que será que ele quer com ela?**

 **Obrigada pelas reviews meninas, e continuem comentando por favor**

 **Beijos**

 **xx**


	3. McMillian's e Beale

**BREAKAWAY BELLA**

 **Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **Hoodfabulous** , Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

 **Sinopse:** Faíscas voam e os ânimos se exaltam quando a bartender de Memphis, Bella Swan, conhece o chefe do crime, Edward Cullen. Tudo o que ela quer fazer é fugir. Ele vai persegui-la até os confins da Terra. Ela acha que ele é um idiota arrogante. Ele acha que ela está escondendo alguma coisa. Ele está certo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 - McMillian's e Beale**

 _Sexta-feira, 5 de Outubro_

Três semanas se passaram desde o fatídico dia no mercado. Era começo de Outubro. Ainda estava intensamente quente, embora tivesse um ligeiro frio no ar quando uma nuvem ocasional bloqueava o sol do Tennessee. Eu tentei evitar responder ao questionamento de Angela sobre o porquê eu corri do local, mas Angie foi bastante perspicaz... e persuasiva... então eu finalmente cedi e disse a ela um pouco sobre minha vida passada no Mississippi. Ela ouviu atentamente a minha história, acariciou minha mão e me abraçou com força, assegurando-me que a qualquer momento que eu precisava falar, ela estaria lá para me emprestar uma orelha. O avisos de Angela sobre as atividades criminosas de Edward Cullen e sua preocupação vocal com o meu bem estar, tinham repetido na minha mente dia após dia. Eu tinha começado a andar por aí como se eu fosse uma criminosa; mãos enfiadas nos bolsos e olhando para o chão. Quando eu ia trabalhar, eu deixava o meu cabelo solto para proteger meu rosto e eu pulava a cada pequeno som. Um carro buzinava; Eu pulava. Se um bebê começasse a chorar; Eu iria pular. Só para você ter uma ideia.

É desnecessário dizer que eu estava muito paranóica. Memphis, Tennessee não é um lugar pequeno. Há bem mais de seis milhões de pessoas que residem em Memphis. É barulhento, ostentoso, sujo, perigoso, emocionante e rico em história e música blue. É o tipo de lugar que uma pessoa pode desaparecer, foi, e é exatamente por isso que eu deixei minha pequena cidade natal em Mississippi para viver aqui.

Quando me mudei para Memphis eu mal tinha dinheiro suficiente para pagar dois meses de aluguel. Pensando bem, eu acho que foi muito estúpido da minha parte gastar minhas economias em um apartamento e mudar para uma cidade estranha, onde eu não conhecia ninguém e não tinha nenhum tipo de renda, mas isso é o que eu fiz. Dia após dia, eu procurei por um trabalho decente, mas era difícil nesta economia até mesmo _encontrar_ um emprego. Engoli meu orgulho, eu parei de procurar pelo o que eu costumava pensar que era um trabalho _decente_ e comecei a procurar por _qualquer_ trabalho. Memphis era cheia de bares... então, em um palpite, eu fiz um curso de quarenta horas e consegui o necessário para ser uma bartender licenciada.

Depois de algumas semanas de procurar e implorando as pessoas a aceitarem meu currículo, fui chamada para uma entrevista e posteriormente contratado no McMillan's; um pub irlandês em Beale Street. Eu não podia acreditar na minha sorte! Beale Street é uma grande atração turística em si, com sua história rica, clubes, restaurantes e bares. Super animada com visões grandiosas de toneladas de gorjetas de clientes, aceitei o emprego como bartender no clube. Eu tive sorte quando me mudei para o centro de Memphis, porque agora eu poderia simplesmente caminhar para o trabalho e não ter que levar a minha caminhonete. Minha caminhonete era um antigo e desbotada catástrofe vermelha que come gasolina seriamente. Ela agora estava estacionada na frente do meu apartamento pegando poeira.

Agora, se minha avó ainda estivesse viva, ela provavelmente desmaiaria se ela soubesse que eu estava trabalhando em um bar. Ela iria me dizer que boas garotas não trabalham em bares. Mamaw Swan se dizia uma boa mulher cristã, embora sua palavra favorita fosse 'merda'. Quando algo dava errado ela murmuraria 'bem, merda'. Quando ela ria de algo absurdo... 'bem merda'. Você me entende. Fora isso, ela se permanecia fiel a seus bons valores cristãos do sul. Ela era um tipo de mulher decente que nunca fumou, nunca bebeu. Ela adorava ajudar aqueles ao seu redor preparando comida para as pessoas pobres que viviam na cidade ou deram a ela roupas de segunda mão a ela e Papaw Swan quando eles se tornaram pobres. Ela era uma das poucas partes estáveis da minha infância. Eu a amava mais do que minha própria mãe... e quando ela morreu uma parte de mim morreu também.

Enquanto eu me arrastava pela calçada ao longo da Front Street no meu caminho para Beale, eu tentei manter minha mente ocupada com pensamentos de minha avó para _mantê-lo_ fora da minha mente. Mamaw secretamente satisfeita que o bar que eu estava tão animada por trabalhar há meses estava falindo e ameaçando fechar. Ela iria expressar sua falsa simpatia e, então, prontamente iria exigir que eu voltasse para casa. Em seguida, ela iria me fazer uma boa refeição caseira e praticamente me obrigaria a comer... essa era uma das razões que eu era tão gordinha quando criança. Meus pensamentos de Mamaw Swan começaram a desvanecer-se quando me aproximei de Beale.

Beale Street, uma vez lar de empresas pertencentes a comércio de troca em 1800, era agora o lar de bares, restaurantes, clubes de blue e lojas. O número de pedestres tornou-se incrivelmente maior quando virei a esquina e de repente todos os meus sentidos foram completamente assaltados com a minha parte favorita de Memphis. O cheiro do mundialmente famoso churrasco dry-rub de Memphis flutuava fora de vários restaurantes enquanto andava pela calçada, fazendo meu estômago roncar e me lembrar que eu tinha ignorado o jantar na minha pressa para chegar ao trabalho a tempo. Os edifícios de tijolos vermelhos desbotados foram iluminados com sinais de néon gritando os nomes de seus negócios. A rua já estava cheia de bêbados, embora não era nem sete da noite ainda. Um homem tropeçou em mim e, em seguida, caiu na gargalhada antes de expressar um pedido de desculpas desleixado. Uma música triste fluiu do BB King's Blues Club e um homem alto vestido como Jesus estava em um balde no meio da rua, segurando uma placa que dizia 'É o Fim do Mundo; Você está preparado?'. Ele estava gritando versos da Bíblia e jogando panfletos em todos os que passavam. Um homem bêbado jogou uma cerveja para ele, derrubando-o no chão. Ele ficou ali deitado de costas olhando para o céu escurecendo, panfletos espalhados em torno dele como estrelas caídas.

Temporariamente esquecendo que eu estava tentando me misturar, corri até o homem e o ajudei a se levantar. Ele se levantou, limpando a parte de trás de sua longa vestimenta branca e olhou para o cara bêbado que agora estava se afastando gargalhando. Ele se virou para mim e seu rosto tornou-se suave e gentil. O homem tinha cabelos castanhos na altura dos ombros, era magro e com listras grisalhas em seu cabelo. Uma barba bem cuidada enfeitava seu enrugado rosto envelhecido. Seus olhos cinzentos de aço olharam em meus marrons arregalados enquanto ele abrutamente segurou minhas mãos e disse: "Você é cristã, filha? Se for, então por favor deixe este lugar esquecido por Deus." Sua respiração, curiosamente, cheirava a vodca barata.

"Uh, sim senhor", eu murmurei, recuando e me misturando na calçada cheia. Eu ainda podia sentir os olhos do homem me seguindo quando eu finalmente cheguei ao McMillan's. A frente do pub era um verde escuro, desvanecendo-se e uma pintura multi-colorida rabiscava as janelas anunciando os preços de cerveja barata e todas as noites especiais. A melodia familiar estava batendo, fazendo um gemido escapar dos meus lábios. A música só ficava mais alto quando eu abri a porta e imediatamente soube que noite era.

Era da playlist de Tia.

Quando a banda da casa percebeu que nosso novo gerente, Patrick, não tinha fundos para pagar-lhes mais, eles rapidamente abandonaram o pub, deixando-nos sem qualquer entretenimento musical. Patrick pensou que iria resolver o problema tocando música de sua própria coleção pessoal. Pena que a sua escolha de música era horrível. Sua lista consistia em bandas políticas estranhas que ninguém parecia ter ouvido falar, exceto Patrick. Após uma semana a equipe e os clientes queriam cortar os pulsos, Tia veio com a brilhante ideia de que revesar a playlist de todos os funcionários. Exceto Patrick. Eu ainda conseguia ver seu rosto caindo quando Tia informou-o com uma mão em seu quadril e seu dedo apontado na cara dele que todos nós iríamos embora se ele não parasse de tocar sua música. Eu quase senti pena dele... quase.

Ao entrar no bar, eu fisicamente relaxei, eu me sentia mais em casa neste bar do que me senti em qualquer lugar do mundo. Passei por mesas redondas brilhantes, cheios de alguns ocupantes. As parades do interior eram dos mesmos tijolos desbotados do exterior. Memorabilia irlandesas adornavam as paredes entre os morcegos e vampiros de plástico que Carmen tinha felizmente distribuído em frente ao bar, em preparação para o Dia das Bruxas. Carmen ama o Halloween... Eu quero dizer ela _realmente_ ama o Halloween. Parecia que o corredor de Halloween do Wal-Mart tinha explodido no bar. Eu fiz o meu caminho para a parte de trás do bar, passando pelo escritório vazio de Patrick. Bati o meu cartão enquanto eu arrumei o meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo usando o elástico que eu tinha no meu pulso direito. Eu dei ao cozinheiro, Fred, um pequeno aceno e fui para o bar para me juntar as minhas colegas de trabalho e amigas, Tia e Carmen. Os barmen do turno do dia já haviam ido embora, e alguém tinha, felizmente, recarregado tudo.

Tia estava cantando e balançando os quadris, limpando o bar com um pano molhado. Um dos locais, Waylon, sentou-se em um dos bancos redondos olhando fixamente enquanto os seios de T saltavam para cima e para baixo enquanto ela esfregava, aparentemente inconsciente de sua atenção. Seus olhos tremulavam com frequência e sua cabeça balançava ocasionalmente. Ele estava obviamente bebados e não precisa de mais nada para beber.

"KOREAN GANGSTA STYLE!" Tia cantou, balançando a cabeça para trás e para frente.

"Você sabe que ele não está dizendo isso... né? Ele está dizendo 'Gangham Style'," Eu informei a ela, sorrindo para um cliente quando ele se sentou e me deu a sua ordem de bebida.

"Eu não dou a mínima para o que esse homem está dizendo. Na _minha mente_ , esse filho da puta está dizendo 'Korean Gangsta Style'", ela respondeu, finalmente percebendo quão bêbado o Waylon estava. Sua cabeça começou a sacudir-se e seus olhos estavam agora completamente fechados. T estalou os dedos em seu rosto e, eventualmente, o cutucou no ombro para chamar sua atenção.

"Waylon, você não precisa ir para casa, mas você não pode ficar aqui", ela disse a ele, apontando para a porta. "O bastardo já chegou aqui bêbado. Ele mal tinha dinheiro suficiente para uma dose", ela resmungou enquanto Waylon tentou levantar-se. Ele usava seu velho paletó de seu tempo na guerra e eu me perguntava quais foram as coisas horríveis que ele tinha visto em seus dias para fazê-lo ficar bêbado o tempo todo.

"Eu já volto", eu disse a Tia e meu novo cliente.

Dando a volta no bar, eu ajudei Waylon a se endireitar e caminhei até a porta. Ele apoiou-se em mim e me deu um sorriso de desculpas. Seu cabelo escuro e encaracolado havia diminuído notavelmente desde que eu o conheci. Ele cheirava a perfume barato, cigarros e álcool. Quando chegou à porta eu me ofereci para chamar Waylon um táxi, mas ele se recusou, afirmando que ele teria que andar apenas um pouco para encontrar o táxi. Isto era verdade. Beale Street tornou-se barricado do tráfego pela polícia durante a noite. Os carros não eram autorizados no trecho de quase três quilômetros. Ele tropeçou para fora da porta e na calçada para a multidão de pedestres. Eu estava na janela olhando para ele, preocupada por um minuto até que eu não podia mais vê-lo, então voltei para o bar.

"Você é tão branca e atenciosa," Tia sorriu uma vez que voltei, seus olhos cor de mocha brilhavam maliciosamente. Revirando os olhos, eu bati no braço dela por sua observação, fazendo-a gargalhar e passar para outro cliente.

"Quem é branca e atenciosa?" Uma voz familiar perguntou do meu lado. Virei-me e encontrei Carmen, que estava, obviamente, um pouco atrasada para o trabalho. Suas roupas estavam ligeiramente enrugadas e havia amassados em seu rosto, como se tivesse acabado de acordar de um cochilo.

"Olha quem decidiu aparecer para trabalhar! É a Yankee!" Eu brinquei, dando um beijo no meu próprio braço. Chamei a Carmen de Yankee porque ela era originalmente de Cleveland, Ohio, e para mim, qualquer um ao norte da linha Mason-Dixon era um Yankee.

"Onde você esteve Drácula? Dormindo em seu caixão? Você se esqueceu de beber um pouco de sangue hoje? Você está parecendo ainda mais pálida do que o habitual," T brincou, fazendo com que Carmen bufasse em aborrecimento.

"Você estão implacáveis hoje, vadias. Eu dormi demais, obviamente", ela murmurou, sorrindo para nossos clientes divertidos.

"Ficou acordada a noite por causa dos remédios, viciada?" Tia perguntou, atirando-me um sorriso. Carmen estava sempre reclamando de uma dor de dente e Tia a acusava de reclamar apenas para obter medicação para a dor.

"Eu tenho uma cárie, sua vadia!" Carmen sussurrou, esfregando o queixo subconscientemente.

"Puta, você tem uma dor de dente por quase dois anos. Eu não acredito nessa merda," Tia revidou revirando os olhos. Eu não pude deixar de rir. Isto é, até que eu vi Patrick cruzando o bar, seus olhos concentrados em mim.

"Alerta idiota, alerta idiota," Tia sussurrou sob a respiração, fingindo ocupar-me com uma garrafa de tequila. Carmen gemeu e começou a conversar com um cliente enquanto ela era a mais amigável bartender de todas. Eu me preparei enquanto Patrick chegou ao bar.

Patrick McMillan tinha vinte e três anos de idade. Ele era de estatura média, e não tão gordo, mas não tão magro. Seu rosto era liso com nada distinto sobre isso, mas a coisa que mais se destacava era o seu cabelo. Patrick McMillan tinha um cabelo afro de garoto branco. Ele o puxava muitas vezes em frustração, aborrecimento ou confusão, que era cerca de 99% do tempo. Isso fez com que seu cabelo crespo criasse uma bagunça por toda a cabeça. Quando ele falava comigo, eu nunca poderia olhar nos olhos dele por muito tempo porque o meu olhar constantemente derivava ao Norte para o afro.

Patrick não era apenas o gerente geral, ele também era o único filho do Sr. e da Sra McMillan, os proprietários do bar. Sr. McMillan tinha ficado gravemente doente com câncer no pâncreas há alguns meses e eles tinham esgotado completamente seus fundos tentando salvá-lo com quimioterapia e radiação. Patrick, que não tinha nenhuma experiência com qualquer coisa além de um Xbox, entrou no bar em seu lugar. Desde então, o bar tinha começado lentamente a cair aos pedaços e o serviço começou definhar. Apenas alguns moradores dedicados continuavam a apoiar o bar, aparecendo. Metade do tempo, nem sequer tínhamos os ingredientes certos para fazer as bebidas no menu, levando-nos a servir basicamente apenas doses. Nós dizíamos isso a Patrick constantemente, mas ou ele não se importava ou não tinha os meios para substituir os itens em falta.

"Uh, Bella," ele disse suavemente, seu rosto uma máscara de seriedade e de ansiedade. Meus olhos foram para o norte quando ele começou a puxar seu cabelo. "Uh, você acha que pode dar uma olhada no freezer?"

Por alguma razão desconhecida, Patrick vinha até a mim quando qualquer problema surgia no bar. "O que há de errado com o freezer, Patrick?" Perguntei-lhe pacientemente, falando com a mesma voz como se fosse uma criança. Eu não falava com ele dessa maneira desrespeitosa. Só me levou um tempo para perceber que é geralmente a única maneira que ele entende qualquer coisa que você diga a ele.

"Ummm .. está fazendo um som estranho... Fred disse que não tem tempo para lidar com isso", disse ele, arrancando afastado no cabelo.

"E por que você acha que eu posso consertar o freezer, Patrick?" Eu perguntei com cuidado.

"Uhhh... bem, você arrumou o banheiro daquela vez...", respondeu ele, deslocando seu peso de um pé para o outro.

"Isso foi fácil de arrumar... a água continuava a correr e eu apenas apertei o registro", eu respondi, inclinando a cabeça para o lado e estreitando os olhos. Suspirando pesadamente, eu gentilmente passei por ele e me dirigi para a cozinha, onde Fred estava fazendo um hambúrguer. Ele me viu entrar e revirou os olhos, sorrindo enquanto eu olhava para o freezer. O freezer estava zumbindo, como de costume. Não havia qualquer som estranho. Virando eu gritei quando eu bati diretamente em Patrick.

"Desculpa!" ele gritou, recuando com as mãos no ar. Patrick não sabia nada de espaço pessoal.

"Patrick, ainda é fazendo aquele barulho 'estranho'?" Eu perguntei, apontando para o freezer.

"Sim, você não está ouvindo? É como se zumbisse ou algo assim", respondeu ele, olhando para o freezer como se fosse seu inimigo mortal.

"Patrick… esse zumbido é normal," eu assegurei a ele, batendo-lhe desajeitadamente no braço.

"Oh," ele murmurou, puxando o cabelo de novo.

"Não brinque com seu cabelo na minha cozinha!" Fred gritou, fazendo com que Patrick e eu saltasse de surpresa.

Esfregando minhas têmporas de frustração, eu murmurei, "Patrick, eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho. Tem mais alguma coisa que você precise?"

"Oh, uh, sim, teremos um visitante esta noite... um convidado do tipo especial... por volta das nove e uh eu preciso de vocês em sua melhor performance. Você pode por favor dize Carmen para diminuirem o xingamento?" Ele perguntou nervosamente, se remexendo desconfortavelmente perto de mim. Tia aterrorizava Patrick e ele tinha um pouco com medo de Carmen e seus caminhos Yankee, por isso que realmente não me surpreendeu que ele me escolheu para falar. Eu me perguntava quem era o visitante, mas não lhe perguntei porque eu não teria a paciência de esperar por uma resposta.

Depois de tranquilizar-lhe que iria conversar com as minhas amigas, voltei para o bar. Meu cliente ainda estava lá e pediu por outra bebida que eu felizmente o servi. A música pop coreana tinha acabado e a banda favorita de T, Slipknot, gritou com raiva nos alto-falantes. O céu lá fora tinha entrando na escuridão e através das janelas, eu podia ver a rua tornando-se ainda mais lotada. Alguns clientes começaram a aparecer enquanto eu estava verificando o freezer. Victoria, uma linda ruiva alta, e Laurent, um francês de pele escura estavam indo e voltando das mesas e trazendo-nos ordens de bebidas que habilmente entregávamos. Tia e Carmen ainda estavam falando sobre aquela canção estúpida coreana.

"Eu acho que vou me mudar para a Coréia," Tia anunciou, apoiando-se no bar com um cotovelo.

"Norte ou Sul?" Carmen perguntou, seriamente. Eu ri baixinho para mim mesma, porque eu sabia o que estava por vir.

"Carmen, você é idiota! Eu não posso me mudar para a merda da Coreia do _Norte_! Eu juro, eu não entendo como o sul recebe um representante tão mau. E as pessoas _nos_ chamam de ignorantes... pelo menos eu sei que você não pode simplesmente valsar para dentro da Coréia do Norte sorrindo e rindo como um idiota da cidade!" Tia enfureceu-se com desgostoso, jogando um pano de prato na pia. "Você não vai a uma escola particular? Cristo, você teria feito melhor em uma escola pública!"

Tentei desviar e saindo da pressão de um beicinho da Carmen perguntando a Tia por que ela queria mudar para a Coréia. Sua resposta foi que a Coreia só poderia ser incrível, por causa dessa canção estúpida. Revirei os olhos e ri por um segundo antes de me lembrar o que Patrick tinha me pedido para fazer.

"Oh, parece que teremos uma convidado muito especial esta noite... e Patrick nos quer em nosso melhor comportamento. Portanto, nada mais palavrões e coisas assim, gente. E nem sequer me pergunte quem é, porque eu não tenho ideia. O visitante vai estar aqui às nove," Eu lhes disse, olhando para o relógio que mostrava 20h30.

"Patrick pode chupar meu pau!" Tia murmurou, felizmente muito baixo para ninguém, além de mim, ouvir. Ela encheu com raiva algumas ordens de bebida para Victoria, enquanto Carmen e eu enchemos alguns para Laurent.

"Eu aposto que Patrick tem um pau enorme... os nerds sempre tem," Carmen sussurrou, com um leve sorriso no rosto enquanto ela olhava para o espaço melancolicamente, como se ela estivesse lembrando de algo com carinho. Bufando, eu me virei para ver Laurent perambular até o bar para pegar uma ordem de bebida.

"Olá, senhoras", ele cantou, dando beijos no ar em T nas bochechas. T ia na onda. Ela adorava homens gays.

"Hey, _garooota_! O que foi?" ela cantarolou com um sorriso no rosto normalmente cínico.

"Apenas pensando em quem o nosso convidado especial é... espero que seja um modelo de cueca sexy", Laurent ronronou, fazendo T acenar em concordância enquanto servia-lhe uma cerveja.

Laurent tomou a cerveja com um arco elegante, e caminhou de volta para seus clientes, fazendo com que todos nós explodissemos em risos. Nós trabalhamos em silêncio entre nós pelos próximos minutos. Por alguma razão, quanto mais nos aproximávamos das nove, mais nervosa _eu_ ficava. Toda vez que a porta se abria eu olhava para cima, querendo saber se cada cliente era o visitante especial. Finalmente, eu desisti e me concentrei em deixar os clientes felizes, conversando e servindo as suas comidas e bebidas. Poucos minutos depois, Patrick materializou-se ao meu lado.

"Merda, merda, MERDA! Bella! Eu estraguei tudo! Eu preciso da sua ajuda!" Ele sussurrou, seus olhos selvagens e olhar mais angustiado do que o habitual. Ele continuou olhando nervosamente por cima das cabeças dos clientes no bar e em direção à porta.

"O que há de errado, Patrick?" Perguntei-lhe com uma voz suave, tentando acalmar seus nervos antes que assustasse todos os nossos clientes de distância. Gotas de suor cobriam sua testa e eu entreguei-lhe um guardanapo, apontando para ele limpar seu rosto. Ele fez isso e tentou entregar o guardanapo de volta, mas percebeu pelo olhar de desgosto no meu rosto que eu não ia tocar aquele guardanapo, então ele descartou na lata de lixo atrás do bar.

"Eu... uhhh... acidentalmente marquei _dois_ visitantes ao mesmo tempo! Eles podem não estar aqui juntos!" ele gemeu, seus olhos parecendo suspeitosamente enevoado.

"Está tudo bem, Patrick... você não pode simplesmente explicar o erro para os dois e reagendar um deles para outra hora?" Eu perguntei, tolerante.

"Não! Você não pode reagendar com esses caras! Além disso, eu não tenho tempo para reagendar! Meu pai está doente... precisamos do dinheiro...", ele respondeu com uma voz rápida, horrorizada.

Eu entendi. "Patrick, seus pais estão vendendo o bar, não estão?" Eu sussurrei, meu peito apertando de medo. Ele assentiu e eu gemi, egoisticamente preocupada com o meu trabalho. Bani esses pensamentos, pensando na saúde do Sr. McMillan, eu tenho sobre mim mesmo e sugeriu que ele acabou de se reunir com o ambos juntos. Pegando um copo e limpando com um pano de prato, acrescentei: "Você nunca sabe... isso pode ter funcionado em seu benefício, especialmente se os dois são concorrentes."

Patrick balançou a cabeça, olhando um pouco aliviado e até sorriu um pouco. "Você está certa. E eles são concorrentes. Eles estão brigando pelo setor imobiliário o tempo todo." Patrick me agradeceu e foi embora. Eu olhei enquanto ele se arrastava para frente do bar e se aproximou um homem alto, um pouco musculoso. A pele do homem era de um castanho-avermelhado adorável e seu cabelo era uma seda preta. Ele se virou, sorriu educadamente para Patrick, apertando sua mão com uma expressão amigável sobre o seu rosto. Era um rosto que eu estava familiarizada. Era o rosto de Jacob Black.

Jacob Black era dono e comandava várias empresas ao redor da cidade, mas o seu orgulho e alegria era o Wolf Pack Lounge, próximo ao McMillan. WP, como é chamada pelos locais, é da família de Jacob por várias gerações. Jacob era descendente dos Índios Chickasaw, e as pessoas sussurravam que este era um dos motivos para sua família lucrou tanto no negócio, o que sugere a ajuda do governo devido à sua Herança e Nativo Americano. Eu não acreditava em boatos, então eu gostava de pensar que a família Black ganhou sua fortuna a maneira tradicional; trabalho duro.

Foi a minha falta de jeito perpétuo que me fez cair nos braços de Jacob Black... literalmente. Tarde da noite, depois de sair do trabalho, eu andava rapidamente pela calçada indo para casa. De alguma forma, eu tinha perdido o meu passo quando eu passei pela WP, tropeçando e quase caindo na rua. Quando eu fechei os olhos e preparei o meu corpo para a queda, de repente eu estava sendo abraçada por um par de braços quentes, fortes. Eu abri meus olhos para encontrar Jacob Black olhando para mim, um olhar intenso em seus olhos.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou, seus olhos percorrendo o meu rosto. Eu estava tão afetada por sua boa aparência que eu não podia falar e ele finalmente riu da minha mudez. Ele me ajudou a ficar de pé e, lentamente, me ocorreu que este homem ainda tinha os braços em volta de mim.

"Eu sinto muito! Eu não sei o que aconteceu... eu realmente sou apenas desajeitada e já é tarde e estou cansada", balbuciei estupidamente, esgueirando para sair dos seus braços. Ele se inclinou para trás em seus calcanhares, empurrando as mãos nos bolsos. Ele usava uma camisa fina, branca, que era um pouco justa e exibiu seus músculos definidos. Eu tentei não cobiçar seu peito, mas era muito difícil.

"Então, você trabalha no McMillan's?" ele perguntou, ignorando o meu resmungado incoerente, apontando para o logotipo na camisa verde que eu usava.

"Sim, mas não por muito tempo. Quero dizer, eu não _trabalho_ lá há muito tempo, não que eu _não_ vou trabalhar lá por muito tempo. Deus eu sou uma idiota!" Eu murmurei, esfregando minha testa.

Obviamente, esse cara tinha uma coisa para idiotas... Ele riu do meu nervosismo e me convidou para ir ao seu clube para um drinque. Eu hesitantemente concordei, não é acostumada a ter a companhia de outras pessoas que não os meus amigos mais próximos. Nós nos sentamos lado a lado no bar por uma hora, rindo e conversando sobre nada. Jacob era fácil para conversar. O cara emitia sol e calor e eu encontrei-me lamentando sair do bar para ir para casa, mas já era muito tarde.

"Deixe-me te levar para casa", suplicou ele, seguindo-me do lado de fora. Beale Street estava agora abandonada, exceto pelas as pessoas contratadas para limpar a rua. Eu abri minha boca para discutir obstinadamente com ele, mas ele colocou o dedo indicador nos meus lábios, me impressionei em silêncio com a ação.

"Eu vou chamar um táxi e andar com você para pegar. Eu não vou aceitar um não como resposta", disse ele com firmeza. Seu dedo tinha deixado os meus lábios, mas seus olhos continuaram a olhar para o lugar onde ele tinha estado. Inconscientemente, eu molhei meus lábios com a língua, fazendo com que Jacob limpasse a garganta nervosamente e tirar seus olhos da minha boca. Jacob chamou o táxi e nós caminhamos lado a lado pela calçada agora quase deserta descendo a Beale. Jacob soltou uma pequena risada, e eu olhei para ele de forma estranha. Ele estava olhando para o chão enquanto caminhávamos, um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.

"Eu gosto de você, Bella Swan," ele sussurrou.

Minha cabeça se levantou e eu olhei para ele em choque. Não olhando para onde eu estava indo, eu tropecei, mas Jacob avançou rapidamente para me pegar. Nós paramos de andar e eu notei que tínhamos chegado a esquina onde o táxi iria me buscar. Jacob ainda tinha uma mão segurando gentilmente meu braço. Ele deixou isso se prolongar ali por um momento, seu polegar fazendo pequenos círculos suaves. Então ele lentamente me soltou, empurrando as mãos de volta nos bolsos e olhando para longe, nervoso, levando meu silêncio como rejeição.

"Eu também gosto de você, Jacob", eu suspirei, vendo um táxi fazendo o seu caminho em direção a nós. "Mas eu tenho um monte de bagagem. Você é um cara legal e merece alguém melhor do que eu. Eu nem sei como ter um relacionamento normal com um homem."

Ele olhou profundamente em meus olhos e não encontrou nenhuma falsidade de minha declaração. Eu não estava apenas amenizando as coisas. Eu tinha lhe dado uma resposta verdadeira. Jacob era jovem, com vinte e seis anos, de fato, e bonito. Ele era um homem de negócios bem sucedido que nunca tinha sido casado e não tinha filhos. Jacob Black era um bom partido. E ele merecia o melhor. E não era eu.

O táxi parou ao meu lado e Jacob abriu a porta para mim, como o cavalheiro que ele era. Eu deslizei entre os assentos rasgados, as bordas irregulares picando as minhas pernas nuas onde minha saia acabava. Jacob permaneceu na porta por um momento antes de colocar a mão no bolso e retirar sua carteira. Jacob entregou ao motorista um rolo de dinheiro e disse-lhe para me levar a qualquer lugar que eu quisesse ir e para manter o troco. Os olhos do motorista se arregalaram com a quantidade de dinheiro que ele lhe tinha entregue. Então ele saudou Jacob e deu um entusiasmado: "Sim, senhor!"

Antes que eu pudesse argumentar com Jacob por pagar meu táxi, ele se inclinou para a cabine, me chocando, dando-me um beijo ousado, mas suave, na bochecha. A cabine se encheu de seu aroma picante. "Se você mudar de ideia, você sabe onde me encontrar", ele murmurou, olhando nos meus olhos castanhos atordoados atentamente. E então... ele se foi. Ele fechou a porta do táxi, me deu um último sorriso triste, virou e foi embora. O táxi seguiu em frente e vi quando ele desapareceu na noite. Essa foi a última vez que eu tinha visto Jacob Black.

"Até agora," eu disse a mim mesma, estalando de volta à realidade. Patrick tinha sentado Jacob em uma mesa redonda em um canto da sala, que fornecia um pouco mais de privacidade do que as outras mesas. Victoria alinhou-se ao lado de Patrick e entregou um menu para Jacob, sorrindo e tomando seu drinque na hora. Ela caminhou até o bar e sorriu para mim.

"Ele é gostoso, hein?" ela riu, balançando a cabeça em direção a Jacob, e piscando para mim. Seus olhos eram de um marrom bonito, ainda estranho com uma tonalidade vermelha, vermelha como argila do Mississippi. Eu balancei a cabeça entorpecida. Jacob tinha encomendado um uísque irlandês que cheirava a caramelo, baunilha e frutas. Esse era um dos meus favoritos. Eu cuidadosamente servi o uísque em um copo limpo e entreguei a Victoria. Agradecendo-me, ela sacudiu os longos cachos vermelhos sobre um ombro e caminhou de volta para Jacob.

"Ei, Bella? Posso pegar uma cerveja?" uma voz perguntou, tirando minha atenção de Jacob.

Era Diego, um dos meus clientes favoritos. Diego era um homem baixinho latino-americano, com uma barriga arredondada, cabelo preto e um pequeno bigode. Ele gostava de deixar Carmen irritada e ele estava piscando e mandando beijo para ela. Ela fingia ignorá-lo, embora seu rosto normalmente pálido era rapidamente transformado em vermelho beterraba.

"Ela vai te matar um dia, você sabe disso, certo?" Eu brinquei, entregando-lhe o seu habitual. Ele bufou, então bebeu toda a cerveja, limpou a espuma do bigode com as costas da mão, e deslizando a caneca de volta para mim, indicando que ele queria outra. "Ela secretamente me ama... Eu posso sentir isso. Ela está apenas fazendo a durona… não é _mi amor_?" Ela murmurou algo que soou muito como 'você é nojento', mas ela se afastou para pegar um pedido de nachos para um de seus clientes. Diego apenas deu de ombros e bebeu a segunda bebida que eu tinha dado a ele.

Carmen retornou momentos depois, um prato cheio de batatas fritas, queijo e jalapeño em sua mão e de repente eu podia sentir um leve zumbido de excitação ondulando ao longo do bar. As pessoas estavam se virando em seus assentos, olhando para a porta. Eu estava curiosa sobre o que estava acontecendo, mas muito ocupada limpando a condensação de bebida do bar para olhar.

"Ohhhh... olha quem acabou de entrar com seu guarda-costas, Bella! Uma celebridade local! Todas as mulheres estão desmaiando! Se eu tivesse o dinheiro e a aparência!" Diego ronronou, ligeiramente bêbado, seu forte sotaque espanhol mais pronunciado.

Olhando para cima eu congelei, meu coração parou momentaneamente no lugar antes de voltar em uma explosão, martelando sem descanso contra o meu peito. Minha garganta estava apertada, e minha pele ficou fria... o sentimento familiar de pânico lavou sobre meu corpo. De pé na porta, olhando ao redor curioso, estava o homem mais lindo que eu já vi. Ele estava vestindo calça jeans escuro, corte apertado em suas coxas mostrando seus músculos magros. As mangas de sua camisa preta estavam enroladas preguiçosamente em seus cotovelos e um par de botões estavam desfeitos na frente, dando-me uma incrível visão do topo do seu peito esculpido. Seu cabelo estava uma bagunça perfeita, os fios disparavam em direções diferentes, como se ele tivesse passado a mão muitas vezes por ele… cabelo de sexo, como Tia chamaria isso. Ele olhou para as paredes do bar, friamente avaliando o seu conteúdo. As decorações de Halloween que eu tinha previamente achado bonito, parecia simples e de gosto duvidoso na presença deste homem considerável distinto.

"Esse é... _Edward Cullen_?" Tia sibilou atrás de mim. Eu não podia sequer acenar em confirmação. Meu corpo estava dormente... paralizado... uma sensação dejá vu inundou ao longo do meu corpo. Por que a mera presença desse homem me transformava em uma estátua? Seu olhar calculador desviou para onde eu estava de pé, de repente eu me vi agachada no chão atrás do bar, respirando pesadamente, meus ouvidos zumbindo alto.

"O que você está fazendo, Swan?" T perguntou confusa, olhando para mim como se eu tivesse perdido minha mente. Eu não tinha?

"Ele não pode me ver T!" Eu murmurei, freneticamente, puxando meus joelhos no meu peito e passando os braços em volta dos meus pés. Ela balançou a cabeça, murmurou algo sobre as pessoas brancas loucas e voltou para seu posto.

Enquanto eu estava sentada debruçada no chão por alguns segundos, eu de alguma forma vim sobre a percepção de que eu não conseguiria me esconder deste homem para sempre... e por que eu iria querer? Não é como se eu estivesse realmente fugindo de Edward Cullen quando eu escapei da mercearia naquela noite fatídica há várias semanas... foi da _mídia_ que eu fugi naquela noite. Enquanto eu estava na frente da mercearia com Alice Cullen apontando um dedo pequeno para mim, o pensamento do meu rosto estampado no noticiário fez o meu estômago revirar... o pensamento de que… _ele_ poderia de alguma forma ver a notícia e me encontrar. A verdade era que Edward Cullen não era o homem de quem eu precisava me esconder. Eu desenraizei minha vida e fugi da minha casa em Mississippi por causa de outro homem... e esse homem era James Hunter.

Eu lentamente me levantei do chão e olhei por cima da borda do bar, fazendo com que alguns clientes atirassem para mim olhares curiosos. Sr. Cullen não estava na porta, mas o guarda-costas estava. Ele era um homem alto, muito musculoso, com cabelo loiro escuro e olhos azuis profundos. O homem encostado na parede, os braços cruzados no peito inspecionando o local.

Olhando para trás, em direção ao canto, eu vi que o Sr. Cullen estava sentado com Jacob, os dois olhando um para o outro com quantidades iguais de desdém. Patrick também estava sentado à mesa, e em algum momento, durante a minha repartição, a senhora McMillan, uma dos proprietários, se juntou a eles. Seu cabelo grisalho ficara mais branco desde a última vez que a vi e anéis escuros circulavam seus olhos. Ela parecia detonada desde que está cuidando de seu marido doente.

"O que esses dois estão fazendo aqui?" Carmen perguntou em voz alta, pegando uma ordem no quiosque nas proximidades.

"Os McMillans estão tentando vender o bar," eu disse a ela calmamente, fazendo com que as sobrancelhas dela se levantassem e testa a enrugasse em surpresa.

"Eu não sei por que estou tão chocada... Eu acho que todos nós sabíamos que este dia estava chegando", ela resmungou, entregando ao seu cliente o troco. "Então... o que isso significa para nós? Será que vamos perder nossos empregos agora?"

"Eu não sei", eu respondi, balançando a cabeça lentamente. Victoria chegou ao bar, o aborrecimento claro em seu rosto. Ela divagava uma ordem de bebida, fazendo-me parar.

"Nós não temos isso", eu disse a ela, em tom de desculpa. "O nosso acabou algumas semanas atrás e Patrick não queria ou não podia substituí-lo."

"Ugh, é para que idiota, Edward Cullen," ela sussurrou, revirando os olhos. "Ele não é amigável... é uma pena realmente. Toda aquela boa aparência e uma personalidade horrível. Eu acho que vou dar a notícia a ele... me desejem sorte!" Victoria caminhou de volta para a mesa, a cabeça erguida em falsa auto-suficiência.

Eu vi quando ela falou com o Sr. Cullen, inclinando a cabeça para o lado segurando o bloco de pedidos em suas mãos. Seus olhos se estreitaram e ele fez uma careta para ela antes de pegar o menu da mesa. Depois de digitalizar o menu e jogá-la de volta na mesa, ele olhou para Victoria, seus lábios se movendo rapidamente. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e voltou para onde eu estava.

"Bem, ele levou isso muito bem", ela resmungou, lançando um olhar mal de volta a mesa do Sr. Cullen. "Ele quer um Jack e Coca-Cola."

Eu enchi um copo grande com gelo, peguei uma garrafa de uísque do Tennessee da prateleira e despejei um pouco no copo. Então eu enchi o resto com a Coca-Cola, colocando um fino canudo vermelho na bebida e mal mexi. Finalmente satisfeita com a bebida, eu empurrei-o em frente ao bar para Victoria. Ela voltou para a mesa do Sr. Cullen, mas eu era incapaz de ver sua reação à bebida porque um par de clientes, conversando alegremente um com o outro se sentaram nos bancos em frente a mim. Eles deram seus pedidos de comida e bebida e quando voltei da cozinha, lá estava Victoria, o rosto vermelho e um olhar assassino no rosto.

"Ele odiou a bebida. O babaca tomou um gole e se encolheu. Ele diz que é muito forte e afirma que você exagerou. Ele quer um Walk Me Down. Na verdade, ele disse: 'me dê um Walk Me Down, Ruiva. Você acha que sua bartender pode lidar com _isso_?' Ele disse ao Patrick e Sra McMillan que talvez a razão pela qual o bar está indo mal é porque os bartenders não sabem como preparar adequadamente as bebidas."

Oh, porra não, ele não fez isso! Franzindo a testa e estreitando meus olhos, eu olhei através da sala para a mesa onde estava sentado o Sr. Cullen. Ele não tinha conhecimento do meu olhar diabólico enquanto ouvia atentamente a tudo o que a senhora McMillan estava dizendo a ele, suas sobrancelhas estavam firmemente juntas. Determinada a provar que o Sr. Cullen estava errado, eu habilmente balancei juntos vodka, triple sec, rum, gim, tequila, mistura doce e azedo, e um licor azul brilhante em uma coqueteleira metade cheio de gelo. Depois que eu adicionei refrigerante de limão e coloquei a bebida em um copo cheio de gelo. Não havia nenhuma maneira desta bebida não ser perfeita. Era a minha própria bebida favorita e eu poderia fazê-lo com os olhos fechados. Entreguei a bebida para Victoria.

A bebida parecia ter apaziguado o Sr. Cullen porque Victoria não retornou imediatamente. Os negócios logo começaram a ficar mais lentos enquanto o tempo voou e foi ficando muito tarde. Eu vi a senhora McMillan sair cerca de dez horas, mas Patrick, Jacob e o Sr. Cullen continuaram sentados à mesa no canto aparentemente em uma conversa profunda. Cerca de uma e quarenta e cinco da manhã Victoria gritou última chamada e os poucos clientes restantes pagaram suas guias e saíram do bar; todos, exceto o guarda-costas do Sr. Cullen, que não pareceu se mover em todo tempo que ele esteve lá. Patrick, Jacob e o Sr. Cullen levantaram de sua mesa e desapareceram na parte de trás, possivelmente para checar a cozinha ou o escritório. Eu me encolhi quando eles passaram por mim, mas nenhum deles olharam na minha direção. Tomando um profundo e calmante fôlego, encontrei Tia e Carmen enquanto nós limpamos o bar com o melhor de nossa habilidade com as limitadas fontes de limpeza que tínhamos.

Nós terminamos a limpeza e Tia e Carmen foram ater o ponto. Eu me arrastei de perto por trás deles, usando-as como escudo para me separar se eu me encontrasse nas imediações do Sr. Cullen. Tia me lançou um olhar estranho, mas não disse nada. Após mudar de um pé para o outro, esperando impacientemente para bater o ponto, para que eu pudesse fazer a minha fuga, foi finalmente a minha vez. Eu bati o meu cartão e virei para sair da sala, mas na minha pressa eu bati direto em algo quente e duro.

Mãos firmes agarraram meus ombros. Aquelas mãos pareciam disparar raios de eletricidade em todo o meu corpo. O cheiro que vinha de essa pessoa era enervante... era uma mistura de jasmim, hortelã, incenso e... _homem_. Assim que o cheiro bateu no meu nariz, senti uma emoção viagem em linha reta de suas mãos para a boca do meu estômago. Meu corpo ardia com uma sensação estranha de desejo. Mordendo meu lábio inferior, eu levantei minha cabeça lentamente e vi um par de olhos verdes penetrantes. Eles estavam com raiva, penetrantes e bonitos... e pertencia a ninguém menos que Edward Cullen.

"Você não olha por onde anda?" ele estalou, me liberando de seu aperto firme.

Eu tropecei para trás, milagrosamente me segurando antes de cair. Esfregando meus braços onde ele agarrou-me, eu olhava para ele com os olhos arregalados, chocada com suas palavras bruscas e expressão irritada. Não havia um indício de reconhecimento em seus olhos, e eu encontrei-me recuando em uma débil tentativa de ruptura com o brilho do assombro deste homem. Eu murmurei uma desculpa baixa, tropeçando pelo corredor para alcançar Tia e Carmen que provavelmente estavam esperando por mim em frente ao bar.

O corredor parecia fechar-se sobre mim quanto mais eu me distanciei do Sr. Cullen. Eu quase cheguei à área principal do bar quando alguém agarrou meu braço, me girando tão rápido que eu bati em seu corpo. Quando olhei para cima, desta vez, o reconhecimento estava lá.

" _Você_!" ele sussurrou, aqueles olhos verdes perfurando os meus. E no verdadeiro jeito de Bella, eu desmaiei.

* * *

 **Descobrimos algumas coisas sobre a Bella nesse capítulo, e eles se reencontraram! O que será que o Edward vai fazer agora que encontrou sua Linda Fugitiva?**

 **Obrigada pelas reviews e continuem comentando por favor**

 **Beijos**

 **xx**


	4. Parede de Tijolos

**BREAKAWAY BELLA**

 **Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **Hoodfabulous** , Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

 **Sinopse:** Faíscas voam e os ânimos se exaltam quando a bartender de Memphis, Bella Swan, conhece o chefe do crime, Edward Cullen. Tudo o que ela quer fazer é fugir. Ele vai persegui-la até os confins da Terra. Ela acha que ele é um idiota arrogante. Ele acha que ela está escondendo alguma coisa. Ele está certo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 - Parede de Tijolos e Confissões Quebradas**

 _Eu segui o casual, e ainda confiante, passo do meu primo Jasper enquanto caminhávamos pela trilha gasta que entrava na floresta atrás da casa dos nossos avós. Nós caminhamos pelo o que pareceram horas antes de chegarmos a um espaço familiar na floresta. Durante a primavera e o verão, a campina que estava aberta diante de nós, explodia com uma abundância de flores silvestres que eram de uma variedade de cores de amarelo e azul para rosa, roxo e vermelho. Não estávamos na primavera, nem no verão. Estava se aproximando de dezembro e a campina estava calma e morta, a terra marrom ligeiramente pisada pelas pegadas de animais em busca de comida. Não havia gorjeios e o canto dos pássaros normalmente ouvidos nas estações mais quentes. Somente o burburinho de um pequeno riacho que podia ser ouvido à distância._

 _Nós nos aproximamos de uma árvore velha, forte; os ramos nus e tortos espalhando-se para a campina como os braços de uma criança que abraça sua mãe. Pequenas tábuas de madeira formavam uma espécie de escada que ia até o topo da árvore, cerca de 9 metros para cima e terminava na base de uma pequena plataforma de madeira que o pai de Jasper tinha construído anos atrás._

 _Jasper se virou para mim, seu cabelo loiro-mel brilhando pelo fluxo de luz solar que rompeu as árvores nuas. Aqueles cachos loiros desgrenhados o faziam parecer mais inocente do que a pessoa que ele realmente era. Seus olhos eram de um azul profundo; a mesma cor do céu quando o dia caia para noite. Sua pele era beijada pelo sol de dias passados ao ar livre, e ele tinha um sorriso preguiçoso fácil que poderia derreter o coração da pessoa mais fria. Jasper era cinco anos mais velho, e, embora ele tivesse apenas quatorze anos, ele era de longe o menino mais bonito em nossa escola. Ele também era o meu herói, meu ídolo, meu tudo. Eu o seguiria para qualquer lugar._

 _"Eu vou subir primeiro, Bells. Eu vou sinalizar para você quando eu estiver pronto para você subir. tudo bem?" ele me perguntou, sorrindo para o olhar de adoração sobre o meu rosto. Eu balancei a cabeça, mordendo meu lábio inferior e o observei com os olhos arregalados, quando ele começou a subir a árvore grossa, usando os pedaços de madeira como suporte. Camuflagem o cobria da cabeça aos pés e o novo rifle de seu pai estava pendurado em seu ombro e amarrado em suas costas. Jasper subiu na árvore com facilidade, chegando ao suporte da árvore em questão de segundos. Ele desapareceu rapidamente ao longo da borda da plataforma e vários segundos depois, vi seu rosto olhando para mim._

 _Jasper fez um gesto para eu acompanhá-lo na plataforma da árvore. Concordei bravamente, agarrando o primeiro pedaço de madeira com uma mão surpreendentemente estável. Comecei içar-me para cima do lado da árvore e sabiamente evitei olhar para baixo._

 _Quando cheguei ao topo da plataforma, Jasper agarrou-me debaixo dos meus braços e me puxou pelo resto do caminho. Um trilho de madeira corria ao longo das arestas da plataforma. A cadeira dobrável, oxidada de anos de desgasto estava colocada perto da árvore. Jasper calmamente me orientou a sentar na cadeira enquanto ele se sentava ao meu lado._

 _"Agora... vamos esperar", ele sussurrou, um sorriso torto cruzou seu rosto. Seus olhos percorreram a linha da campina e da árvore constantemente. Eu tentei fazer o mesmo, meus olhos correndo ao redor, muitas vezes, o riacho e nossa tranquila respiração eram os únicos sons que quebravam o silêncio. Eventualmente, a emoção começou a cair e eu me vi me mexendo impacientemente, mas Jasper me lançou um olhar que interrompeu os meus movimentos._

 _O sol se movia de seu lugar no céu enquanto os minutos escorregaram em horas antes de um flash se movimentar na minha visão periférica me chamando a atenção. Meu coração acelerou freneticamente no meu peito. Puxando o casaco de Jasper, eu apontei com dois dedos em meus olhos, em seguida, apontei através da campina e ao norte. Seus olhos se estreitaram para onde eu gesticulei e depois lentamente, um sorriso animado e assustador cruzou em seu rosto. No meu pescoço pendia um par de protetores de ouvido laranja berrante, que agora pressionavam em meus ouvidos. Eu observei enquanto Jasper carregava o rifle preto._

 _Jasper acenou para mim e depois para a arma... Eu deslizei para fora da cadeira com emoção e compreensão enquanto ele me permitiu segurar a arma com a sua ajuda. Ele balançou a cabeça novamente, desta vez para o escopo que estava no topo do rifle longo e escuro. Fechando meu olho esquerdo, eu olhei através do escopo, concentrando em meu alvo._

 _O alvo estava cerca de trezentos metros a distância quando ele pisou cautelosamente para fora das árvores, suas orelhas ficaram atentas quando ele olhou ao redor do prado com cuidado, sua cauda branca contraindo ocasionalmente. A pelagem castanho-avermelhado que ele normalmente tinha no verão desapareceu há muito tempo em um castanho-acinzentado opaco. Seus olhos eram grandes, escuros e mais inteligentes do que a maioria das pessoas percebiam. Ele podia ouvir tudo na campina... especialmente cada respiração suave e áspera que escapou de meus pulmões em pequenas baforadas brancas para o ar frio. Seus chifres espalhavam em doze pontos, uma grande quantidade de espaço entre eles e devia pesar mais de cem quilos._

 _Ignorando as batidas do meu coração e a bola de nervos que se formaram na boca do estômago, eu olhei através do escopo e encontrei meu ponto de matar apenas como Jasper tinha me treinado; na altura do ombro perto da coluna. Equilibrando o meu dedo trêmulo, tomando uma respiração profunda, eu deslizei meu dedo sobre o gatilho e pressionei suavemente._

 _Não houve tempo para o chocante trovão que eclodiu da arma ou para desfrutar do cheiro de tiro fresco que cortou o frio ar do inverno. Não houve nenhum segundo de sobra para apenas apreciar a satisfação de tirar uma vida para alimentar a sua própria. Não houve um momento para nada disso, porque Jasper tinha subestimado o poder do novo rifle de seu pai que ele havia roubado de seu armário de armas. O recuo da arma bateu em minha axila direita, me tirando dos braços de Jasper enquanto eu voei para trás através do ar. Meu corpo bateu contra algo áspero e duro, minha cabeça tomando o peso do golpe. Caindo contra a superfície dura e áspera, eu cai deitada na plataforma. O céu começou a desaparecer na escuridão, o rosto de Jasper pairando acima de mim como o de um anjo caído, o horror e o pânico corrompendo suas feições normalmente relaxadas. Algo quente acumulou debaixo da minha cabeça e na plataforma suja. Olhando para cima, eu percebi que era o meu sangue que arrastou para baixo da árvore que eu bati e agora escoava para fora em torno da minha cabeça. A voz frenética de Jasper poderia ser ouvida sobre o zumbido nos meus ouvidos enquanto minhas pálpebras ficaram mais e mais pesadas._

 _"Bella! Bella! Acorde!" Ele gritou, com a voz embargada, enquanto ele gentilmente agarrou meus ombros. Ele me sacudiu gentilmente, tentando me acordar do meu sono. "Bella! Oh, Deus, Bella, eu sinto muito! Bella! Por favor, acorde! Eu faço qualquer coisa, Deus, por favor, acorde!"_

 _"Jasper..." Eu sussurrei enquanto seus gritos lentamente desapareceram e a escuridão me envolveu. Tudo ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo e eu me perguntei se isso era a morte. Se isto era a morte, era tranquila e sossegada. Eu brevemente pensei em minha mãe e me perguntei se ela estaria lá para me cumprimentar em algum lugar na escuridão. A dor na parte de trás da minha cabeça tinha ido embora e eu flutuava por um tempo até que uma voz começou a chamar-me, parecendo longe como um eco em um túnel._

"Bella! Acorde!" A voz repetida, ficando mais alta. A escuritão que eu flutuei começava a desaparecer e eu vi a luz por trás das minhas pálpebras.

"Jasper… eu o atingi? Ele morreu? Eu o matei?" Eu perguntei freneticamente, tentando abrir meus olhos sem sucesso. A voz não me respondeu imediatamente, então eu chamei por meu primo novamente.

"Você matou quem, querida? É o Jake, Bella. Jacob Black. Você lembra quem eu sou?" A voz perguntou com cuidado, me fazendo sentir como uma criança pequena.

"Claro, eu sei quem é você, Jake!" Eu grunhi. "Mas onde está Jasper?"

"Querida, eu não sei quem é o Jasper. Você está no trabalho… no bar," ele explicou pacientemente enquanto eu sentia dedos suaves escovando uma mecha de cabelo da minha testa. Usando toda a minha força, eu abri os meus olhos e encontrei o olhar preocupado de Jacob Black, que se ajoelhou ao meu lado.

"O que aconteceu?" Eu perguntei, minhas sobrancelhas franzidas em confusão. Os olhos de Jacob se afastaram dos meus e lançou um olhar acusador para alguém por perto. Seguindo seu olhar, eu encontrei o Sr. Cullen ali perto, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, puxando as extremidades. Ele olhou para mim com uma expressão ilegível em seu rosto.

"De acordo com o Sr. Cullen... você desmaiou... sem motivo," Jacob murmurou, soando como se ele não acreditasse na explicação de Edward Cullen do ocorrido. Eu gemi com horror e cobri o rosto com as mãos, enquanto a memória do desmaio passou pela minha mente; o corredor estreitando, a raiva nos olhos do Sr. Cullen.

"Oh, sinto muito!" Eu gemi, mortificada por minhas ações. "Eu desmaiei... com tudo o que acontecendo com o bar sendo vendido... além de que eu não como nada tem um tempo... desde esta manhã, na verdade. Acho que fiquei fraca." Jacob me ajudou a levantar, e eu tropecei, minha cabeça ondulando vertiginosamente. Jacob colocou um braço em volta de mim e me ajudou a sentar em uma cadeira.

"Todo mundo foi embora?" Perguntei ao Jacob, ignorando o Sr. Cullen. O bar estava vazio e silencioso, completamente diferente do ambiente habitual. Tia e Carmen não estavam à vista e até mesmo o guarda-costas do Sr. Cullen tinha abandonado seu posto na porta.

"Sim, mas foi difícil fazer suas amigas irem. Eu garanti a elas que eu iria cuidar bem de você e que você iria ligar para..." Jacob começou, mas parou quando Patrick entrou correndo na cozinha, uma toalhinha molhada em suas mãos.

"Ela está bem? Oh, Deus! Ela está! Graças a Deus! Oh, Bella, por favor, não me processe? Por favor, por favor, por favor, não me processe!" Patrick falou desesperadamente, enrolando o pé sobre a perna de uma cadeira. Ele tropeçou, caindo para a frente, em seguida, agarrou a parte de trás de uma cadeira para se firmar antes de ficar em pé novamente. Ele veio para mim com a toalha, sua falta de jeito fazendo-me estremecer, mas Jacob arrancou de suas mãos, dobrou-a e apertou na minha testa. Patrick ficou derrotado por um momento diante da queda na cadeira ao meu lado.

Tudo estava calmo até que o Sr. Cullen decidiu falar. "Ela deve comer e beber alguma coisa", disse ele, surpreendentemente tranquilo. Olhei para cima para encontrá-lo olhando para mim, com os olhos de um verde mais profundo do que o habitual. Ele esfregou a nuca lentamente e suas feições estavam de algum modo mais suaves. Jacob relutantemente concordou e levantou de seu assento, oferecendo-se para me conseguir alguma coisa da cozinha. Tentei argumentar com ele, mas ele me ignorou, jogando a toalha para o Sr. Cullen e indo para a frente do bar. Ele desapareceu na cozinha, deixando-me sozinha com Patrick e o Sr. Cullen.

"Sr. McMillan, já está tarde e tenho certeza que você está cansado. Os próximos dias vão ser muito cheios para você. Por que você não vai para casa e eu vou cuidar das coisas aqui?" O Sr. Cullen sugeriu, virando a toalha em suas mãos.

Patrick deu de ombros, murmurando que era o negócio dele de qualquer maneira. Eu assisti com horror quando Patrick tirou um molho de chaves do bolso quando se levantou da cadeira. Ele jogou as chaves para o Sr. Cullen, atirou pra mim mais uma rodada de desculpas, e então ele se foi.

O Sr. Cullen se aproximou da mesa lentamente, ficou ao meu lado por um minuto, e, eventualmente, sentou-se no assento anteriormente ocupado por Jacob. Afastando-se dele, eu olhava teimosamente para a mesa, recusando-me a encontrar o seu olhar penetrante e mentalmente repreendendo-me por deixar este homem ter qualquer efeito sobre mim. Sentamos assim por um tempo, eu evitando seu olhar com meus braços cruzados firmemente sobre o meu peito enquanto ele cuidadosamente me vigiava, inclinando-se de forma alarmante perto de mim com os cotovelos sobre a mesa, seu cheiro assombroso flutuando sobre mim. Ele foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

"Bella, não é?" Ele perguntou suavemente, sua voz soando como mel quente. Eu não deixaria que sua voz me afetasse. Eu simplesmente assentiu, ainda não encontrando seus olhos.

"Você tem um sobrenome Bella?" Ele sorriu, inclinando-se para trás na cadeira. O cheiro dele sumir um pouco e, para meu horror, eu encontrei-me imediatamente sentindo falta do cheiro que era puramente Edward.

"Swan," eu murmurei, distraído com meus pensamentos traidores. Eu me odiava por ser atraída para este imbecil.

"Swan, não é? Então, _Srta. Swan_... você gostaria de discutir sobre elefante gigante na sala?" Ele perguntou, curiosidade claro em sua voz. Finalmente, eu virei para ele encontrando seu olhar equilibrado. Seus olhos vasculharam meu rosto por um momento e eu pulei em surpresa quando ele estendeu a mão sobre a mesa e pressionou a toalha fria suavemente contra minha bochecha. Seu polegar acidentalmente roçou meu lábio inferior fazendo um tremor percorrer através do meu corpo, e ele deixou cair o pano em estado de choque. Eu abri minha boca para responder à sua pergunta, mas Jacob interrompeu.

"Eu fiz um sanduíche e peguei uma Coca-Cola," Jacob disse, saindo da cozinha. "Você..." ele parou em seu caminho ao ver o Sr. Cullen e eu sentados na mesma mesa, agora encarando um ao outro, a mão ainda pairando em meu rosto. Jacob fez uma careta, cruzando o bar e colocando a comida e bebida na minha frente.

"Fique bem, Bella", disse Jacob, virando-se para ir embora. Ele parou do outro lado do bar antes de gritar por cima do ombro, "E se você ficar cansada de trabalhar para este idiota, você sabe onde eu vou estar!" E com isso, Jacob Black abriu as portas do bar e desapareceu na noite. O Sr. Cullen e eu sentamos em silêncio por um momento, nem um de nós falando, antes que ele finalmente colocasse o sanduíche e a Coca-Cola sobre a mesa na minha frente.

"Coma", disse ele com firmeza, não tinha espaço para o discussão em sua voz. Olhando para ele, eu peguei o sanduíche, arrancando pedaços de carne assada e jogando em minha boca. O pão estava um pouco duro, mas fora isso, era um sanduíche bom. Em pouco tempo eu tinha engolido a coisa toda e bebido metade da Coca-Cola. Olhando para cima, eu encontrei os olhos do Sr. Cullen, que já não eram de desaprovação.

Eu empurrei o prato, eeie inclinou para trás em minha cadeira, cruzando os braços contra o peito. "Então o que sobre esse elefante?" Eu perguntei, o açúcar e carboidratos correndo por minha corrente sanguínea fazendo-me sentir corajosa de repente. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, com os olhos brilhando em diversão.

"Sim, o elefante é o fato de que você deixou a cena de um crime como se fosse a pessoa _cometendo_ o crime. Foi isso que aconteceu Ms. Swan? Você estava de alguma forma envolvido no roubo?"

"Como é?" Eu perguntei, incrédula, olhando para ele como se ele fosse louco. "O que você quer dizer com isso?"

Ele sorriu, passando os dedos pelo seu lindo cabelo de sexo. "Faz sentido, de certa forma. Você finge que está simplesmente no lugar certo no momento certo, quando o crime acontece. Você se coloca em perigo para salvar a pobre menina rica e seus dois amigos ricos. E então, _por acaso_ , você _simplesmente trabalha_ no mesmo bar que o irmão rico da menina está pensando em comprar? Você realmente acredita que eu sou tão estúpido, Srta. Swan?"

"Por que eu faria uma coisa dessas?" Eu perguntei, pasma. Nada do que ele disse estava fazendo sentido na minha cabeça. Ele estendeu a mão sobre a mesa, pegando a tamá da Coca-Cola e girando-o em círculos em toda a mesa.

"Hmmmm... Eu não sei", ele disse, sarcasticamente. "Para ganhar a confiança de minha família? Talvez você esteja trabalhando para o governo... ou talvez você trabalha para alguém que gostaria de obter informações privilegiadas sobre a minha família. Outra família do crime, talvez? Nós certamente temos inimigos, Srta. Swan. Sim, eu tenho certeza que tudo isso é um plano para ganhar a confiança da minha família. Minha irmã já está frenética em querer encontrá-la e agradecer-lhe adequadamente pelo o que você fez naquela noite. Você já ganhou a confiança _dela_. _Ela é_ a razão corri atrás de você em primeiro lugar", ele deu de ombros. Isso me fez parar.

"Ela é?" Perguntei cuidadosamente, depois de ter me perguntado todos os dias por que este homem perseguiu-me naquela noite. Ele continuou a girar a tampa, mas, eventualmente, encontrou meu olhar questionador. "Sim", ele me disse, com a voz firme, seu olho direito se contraindo ligeiramente. Meu olhar se estreitou, e eu bufei de aborrecimento. Empurrando minha cadeira para longe da mesa, levantei-me, a minha boca numa linha fina de raiva.

"Onde você está indo, Srta. Swan?" ele perguntou, levantando-se da mesa e me seguindo até a porta. Empurrei a porta e caminhei pela calçada, deixando-o com a sua tentativa frenética de trancar as portas do bar. Minha raiva cresceu quanto mais eu andava pela calçada, e eu mordi o interior da minha bochecha até que eu senti o gosto de sangue. Ele me alcançou rapidamente, andando ao meu lado. Ele não disse nada enquanto caminhava ao meu lado em silêncio, lançando olhares curiosos da minha expressão irritada.

"Você é um mentiroso", eu murmurei, a raiva continuando a ferver. Ele agora olhou para mim sem hesitação quando viramos a esquina e passamos por uma garagem. As ruas estavam completamente desertas e me perguntei brevemente que horas eram.

"O que você quer dizer com..." ele começou, mas eu virei para ele, parando-o em seu caminho, cutucando o meu dedo em seu peito duro, a raiva finalmente fervendo.

"Você me acusa de tudo isso, isso é _estúpido_ , por sinal, e, em seguida, você _mentiu para mim_ sobre por que você me perseguiu naquela noite! Você precisa dar meia volta, ir para casa e me deixar em paz! Não olhe para mim, não fale comigo... nem sequer respire o meu nome!" Eu me virei, me afastando dele, lágrimas de raiva ameaçavam cair sobre minhas bochechas. Eu não dei dois passos antes que o Sr. Cullen agarrasse meu braço, me girando e, em seguida, pressionou-me rudemente contra um edifício de tijolo. Meu peito arfava com a minha respiração irregular enquanto eu olhava para ele. Ele segurou meus braços contra a construção firmemente, quase dolorosamente e seu rosto estava perigosamente perto do meu.

"Você acha que eu estou _mentindo_ sobre o porquê de eu persegui-la Srta. Swan?" ele sussurrou em uma voz perigosa, mas sedutora em meu ouvido, seu limpo hálito quente de hortelã em cima de mim. Arrepios irromperam contra a minha pele enquanto o meu corpo traidor estremeceu.

"Não... eu não _acho_ que você está mentindo. Eu sei que você está. Eu só não sei por que", eu respondi com a voz mais forte possível, olhando para aqueles olhos cor de pinho que estavam focados nos meus . "Há algo sobre você... Eu não posso explicar isso. Eu poderia apenas _dizer_ que você estava mentindo para mim... e eu não posso suportar um mentiroso."

"Você está errada, Srta. Swan... bem, pelo menos parcialmente errada. Minha irmã me _implorou_ para encontrá-la. Mas ela não é a única razão pela qual eu procurei por você naquela noite. Você _realmente_ quer saber por que eu a persegui naquela noite, Srta. Swan?" Ele perguntou em voz baixa, com os lábios agora roçando minha orelha, fazendo com que meu corpo queimar de desejo.

" _Sim_..." Eu solucei, sua voz, seu _cheiro_ invadindo meu corpo, levando para completamente longe toda a minha raiva... toda a minha força de vontade... toda a minha força.

"Certo, Srta. Swan", ele respondeu, seu nariz roçando contra minha orelha. "Você quer saber a verdade, então aqui vai. Eu a persegui naquela noite porque nunca _quis_ tanto alguém na minha vida. Quando eu vi você em pé na frente da loja..." ele fez uma pausa, e eu senti seus lábios e língua na minha orelha enquanto ele chupava-o suavemente em sua boca. Eu gemi alto, sem me importar que eu estava de pé em um calçada pública no meio da noite pressionada contra um edifício por um homem que mal conhecia. "Quando eu vi você em pé na frente da loja, eu fui atingido com um _desejo_ tão forte, todo o pensamento racional deixou meu corpo", ele confessou em uma voz quebrada. "O que você fez comigo, Srta. Swan? Por que não consigo parar de pensar em você? Você me enfeitiçou?"

Ele soltou meus pulsos, agarrou meus quadris e pressionou seu corpo totalmente no meu, me empurrando com mais força contra a parede de tijolos, fazendo com que minha saia curta de brim azul subisse perigosamente. Agarrando minha perna esquerda, ele o levantou e enterrou-se contra mim, seus lábios abandonaram minha orelha enquanto mordiscava delicadamente a pele do meu pescoço. Eu podia sentir sua _dureza_ contra mim e eu nunca me senti assim antes... Eu nunca me senti tão bem.

Sua respiração estava quente no meu rosto enquanto ele continuou a pressionar-se contra mim. Ele olhou para os meus lábios respirando pesadamente e se inclinou para a frente. Fechei os olhos e separei meus lábios em antecipação para o meu primeiro beijo apaixonado de verdade... um beijo que nunca veio.

* * *

 **Edward bem grosso né haha tadinha da Bella, fez tudo de boa vontade e ainda recebe uma acusação dessa... e esse beijo, será que sai?**

 **Obrigada pelas reviews!**

 **Beijos**

 **xx**


	5. Fantasmas

**BREAKAWAY BELLA**

 **Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **Hoodfabulous** , Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

 **Sinopse:** Faíscas voam e os ânimos se exaltam quando a bartender de Memphis, Bella Swan, conhece o chefe do crime, Edward Cullen. Tudo o que ela quer fazer é fugir. Ele vai persegui-la até os confins da Terra. Ela acha que ele é um idiota arrogante. Ele acha que ela está escondendo alguma coisa. Ele está certo.

* * *

 _Algumas noites, chamo isso de empate  
Algumas noites, eu queria que meus lábios pudessem construir um castelo  
Algumas noites, eu queria que eles apenas caíssem  
Mas eu ainda acordo, ainda vejo seu fantasma  
Oh Deus, ainda não tenho certeza do que eu represento oh  
O que eu represento? O que eu represento?  
Na maioria das noites, eu não sei mais…_

 __Some Nights - Fun.

xx

 **Capítulo 5: Fantasmas**

 _(Traduzido por Ingrid Andrade)_

Fiquei parada esperando pelo beijo, minhas mãos colocadas sobre os músculos de Edward, meus lábios formigando em antecipação. Edward se agarrou a mim, suas mãos apertando firmemente minhas coxas, quando uma risada baixa e obscura escapou de seus lábios. Lentamente, minhas pálpebras abriam-se tremendo e olhei para cima para encontrar os olhos de Edward, frios e duros, olhando para mim. Uma careta cínica adornando seu rosto bonito.

"É isto que você queria, Srta. Swan? Me _seduzir_? Isso é parte do seu plano? Se sim… você me subestimou… e espero que você goste de decepção," ele murmurou, suas mãos deslizando do meu corpo enquanto ele se afastava, me deixando sem ação. Ele cruzou os braços sobre seu peito impressionante, me encarando.

Meu corpo deslizou de forma mole pela parede de tijolos, meus olhos arregalados encarando-o com choque. Meu rosto começou a queimar pela humilhação e depois, por uma raiva incontrolável. "Seu idiota!" Gritei, jogando minhas mãos para cima, dando um empurrão nele enquanto eu andava pela calçada deserta, me sentindo suja, barata e usada. Cansada de suas acusações infundadas, fiz o que faço melhor. Eu fui embora.

"Oh, qual é, Srta. Swan," ele riu amargamente, me fazendo parar e virar rapidamente. Ele estava bem onde eu o tinha deixado, suas mãos agora casualmente pressionadas nos bolsos da frente. "Não pense que escapou da minha observação que você e Jacob Black estavam muito bem familiarizados lá no bar. A família Black está atrás dos Cullen há anos… sempre tentando pegar o que eles não podem ter. Não me surpreende que ele encontrou uma bela jovem mulher para se infiltrar. Isso já aconteceu antes… exceto que a última pessoa que tentou isso não está mais respirando. O que ele fez, te subornou com dinheiro? Drogas? Sexo?"

"Você não sabe nada sobre mim, Edward Cullen," eu gritei, apontando meu dedo para ele, furiosa por suas sugestões. "Mas saiba disso, eu não sou a pessoa que você parece pensar que sou. Meu nome é Isabella Swan, e eu ajudei sua irmã naquela noite na loja porque, _ao contrário de você_ , eu sou uma boa pessoa que nunca intencionalmente permitiria que qualquer um machucasse uma garota inocente. Sr. Cullen, você é um _babaca_ e a melhor coisa que você pode fazer é simplesmente ficar longe de mim!" Gritei, a última parte com lágrimas, malditas lágrimas, descendo pelo meu rosto.

Dando um giro, eu andei pesadamente por todo o caminho até a casa, olhando para a calçada pela minha visão borrada. Ele me seguiu por todo o caminho de volta até meu apartamento minúsculo, não que eu tenha o visto ou ouvido-o. Eu apenas conseguia sentir fisicamente sua presença o tempo todo que caminhei para casa. Ele nunca me parou, muito menos para começar explicar por quê me seguiu. Eu não ficava assustada que ele soubesse onde eu morava. Este homem, temido por outros, não era temido por mim. Havia um único homem que eu temia nesta terra, um homem que _não poderia_ , _não conseguiria_ me encontrar, e não era Edward Cullen. Quando cheguei no prédio, entrei e nunca olhei para trás.

Após entrar no apartamento, me joguei na cama e gritei violentamente no travesseiro macio e fofo, chutando meus pés contra o colchão. Virando-me, limpei as lágrimas do meu rosto, o ressentimento me consumindo. Como se atreve? Ele não me conhecia! Ele arruinou o que eu pensei que seria meu primeiro beijo real e apaixonado com um homem que eu estava inegavelmente atraída.

" _E o que isso diz sobre mim,"_ Perguntei-me em horror, meu corpo repentinamente ficando frio. O que isso diz sobre mim… sobre minha atração à este homem? Como eu pude ser atraída por este idiota arrogante que me jogou rudemente contra uma parede de tijolos, me tratando como uma puta barata. Ele não tinha se forçado em mim… e, embora eu mal conhecesse o cara, eu sabia no fundo do meu coração que ele não era o tipo de pessoa que poderia se forçar em alguém.

Esfreguei meus punhos ausentemente enquanto lembrava de como ele os pressionou contra a parede de tijolos… quase dolorosamente… e eu _gostei_ disso! Como pode uma pessoa com um passado como o meu gostar de um homem dominador e controlador me pressionando com força contra uma parede como ele tinha feito? _"Uma pessoa doente, é essa pessoa,"_ Pensei, novas lágrimas se formando em meus olhos enquanto eu encarava o teto. Virando-me de lado e abraçando um travesseiro, vencida pela auto-abominação, senti algo duro me cutucando. Sentando, coloquei a mão no bolso e removi meu celular. Eu sempre o desligava no trabalho e normalmente ligava-o novamente quando começava a caminhar de volta para casa. Com toda a comoção e stress da noite, eu esqueci de ligá-lo. Após apertar o botão minúsculo na lateral do celular, ele acendeu e ressoou com mensagens de voz e de texto. Tia tinha me mandado mensagens de várias vezes e Carmen me deixou três mensagens de voz muito preocupada. _"Eu tenho apenas uma coisa boa acontecendo comigo, e isso é ter amigas tão boas,"_ Pensei, o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro da noite cruzando meu rosto. Após respondê-las rapidamente que cheguei perfeitamente salva em casa e que iria tentar tirar um cochilo, eu deitei de volta na cama, a noite estressante finalmente fazendo seu estrago no meu corpo. Superada pela exaustão, me encontrei me afundando num sono agitado, meus sonhos cheios de memórias passadas.

 _Eu tinha dez anos na primeira vez que encontrei James Hunter. Minha mãe tinha morrido há alguns meses, e depois de sua morte meu pai ficou mentalmente fora do ar, me deixando me virar mais que o normal enquanto ele mergulhava numa depressão profunda. Meu pai, Charlie, raramente saía da cama à menos que fosse para mostrar seu rosto ocasionalmente no trabalho. As coisas se tornaram muito ruins quando comecei a ir para cama com fome devido a falta de comida na dispensa. Jasper começou a notar que minha gordura estava saindo de mim e me questionou sobre minha perda de peso._

" _É difícil comer quando não tem comida," dei de ombros e assisti enquanto seu rosto se tornava um tom vermelho de raiva. Naquela noite o pai de Jasper, tio Peter, chutou a porta da nossa pequena casa, Jasper ao seu lado. Ele mandou que eu juntasse meus pertences, e eu fiz isso, silenciosamente e sem questionar. Com a ajuda de Jasper, enfiei apressadamente meus escassos pertences em algumas malas e Jasper assegurou-se de pegar meus livros favoritos da estante bamba perto da minha cama. Jasper me enxotou para fora da casa, mas não antes de eu pegar um relance de tio Peter batendo com força no rosto do meu pai, nocauteando-o para o chão. Meu pai sentou, meio tonto, e o olhar que ele deu na minha direção antes de eu cruzar o umbral foi de derrota, não de arrependimento._

 _Fui morar com Jasper, tio Peter e tia Charlotte. Minha tia Charlotte era uma mulher doce que me ensinou como costurar e adorava me vestir em vestidos de verão de mocinha com tiaras no meu cabelo. Tio Pete era levemente perverso, e adorava me assistir atirando com uma arma usando aqueles vestidos de verão estúpidos. Jasper e eu passamos o verão aperfeiçoando nosso tiro ao alvo. Eu lidava com armas, com tio Peter e Jasper, desde cerca dos oito anos de idade, e eu era surpreendentemente boa nisso. O rifle que eu atirava agora não era tão poderoso como um que Jasper e eu usamos caçando naquele dia desastroso que me bati para a inconsciência, mas ainda levei um tempo para me tornar confortável atirando-o. Jasper me ensinou a usar minhas emoções ao meu favor, colocando-as na arma… e em pouco tempo eu era a melhor atiradora na família, até mesmo melhor que meu tio Peter._

 _O primitivo arco e flecha era a arma que usava melhor. Havia algo em segurar uma arma primitiva que me fazia sentir alta e poderosa. Eu, pequena Bella Swan, me tornei consideravelmente habilidosa com o arco e flecha, atirando nos pássaros e esquilos enquanto eles brincavam entre os galhos de pinheiros, acabando com suas vidas com uma simples puxada de corda. E, embora o arco e flecha fosse a arma que eu usava melhor, minha arma favorita era o revólver preto e brilhante que Jasper tinha me passado. A arma era escorregadia, escura e se encaixava perfeitamente nas minhas pequenas mãos. Eu a tratava como uma joia preciosa, limpando-a do mesmo jeito que Jasper me ensinou e dormindo com ela não distante da minha cama._

 _Foi no quintal do tio Peter, onde eu estava valentemente acabando com as vidas de criaturas inocentes do boque com meu revólver preto brilhante que encontrei James Hunter pela primeira vez._

" _Bella! Este é James Hunter, um velho amigo meu," ouvi Pete falar. "James, você precisa ver o que minha sobrinha pode fazer com um arma, cara. Jasper a treinou bem… bem demais, eu acho. Ela tem o melhor tiro que já vi," eu o ouvi murmurar, criando uma sensação de orgulho que ia explodir dentro de mim. Virei-me para assistir os homens se aproximarem, minha arma de confiança apertada cuidadosamente na minha mão direita._

 _Andando ao lado do meu tio estava um homem de altura média, seu corpo coberto por músculos definidos, seu longo cabelo loiro amarrado na base de seu pescoço com um elástico. Ele vestia jeans azul desbotado e uma camiseta branca. Seus olhos eram azuis cristalinos e completamente sem alma. O andar deste homem era de um réptil… na verdade, me lembrava de uma serpente mocassim d'água, venenosa e letal. Os olhos do homem se movimentaram rapidamente sobre meu vestido de verão amarelo ridículo, meu cabelo chocolate arrumado em tranças em cada lado da minha cabeça, cobertas por duas tiaras brancas enormes. O homem explodiu numa risada, seus olhos mordazes para os de tio Peter enquanto aquele atirava a este um sorriso incrédulo._

" _Pete, você espera que eu acredite que este é o 'tiro certeiro' que Jasper treinou? Ela é uma criancinha! Ela não tem mais que dez anos de idade!" Ele riu, enfiando a mão no bolso da frente de sua camiseta e tirando uma caixa de cigarro. Tirando um da caixa, ele o acendeu com um isqueiro prateado e dei uma tragada profunda. Ele se virou para mim, a fumaça crescente saindo de seus pulmões fazendo assemelhar-se com um dragão bravo. "Criança, você sabe como usar essa arma?" Ele provocou, cuspindo no chão._

" _Posso ser uma criança, mas sou a melhor atiradora ao redor dessa região," Falei ousadamente, engatilhando a arma._

" _Eu duvido muito disso, criança. Pete, me ligue quando você encontrar uma pessoa de verdade para treinar, um garoto de preferência. Nada de garotas, Pete. Mulheres são para cozinhar, limpar, foder e tomar conta dos filhos, não atirar uma arma," ele riu, o cigarro pendurado em seus lábios, sua risada criando uma raiva incontrolável que queimava dentro de mim._

 _Sem hesitar, levantei a arma, pegando-a com as duas mãos, mirei na direção do rosto do homem e atirei, explodindo o cigarro para fora de sua boca, deixando apenas o filtro pendurado em seus lábios._

 _Pete e o homem ficaram em silêncio atordoados por um momento antes de Pete irromper em gargalhadas, curvando-se sobre sua cintura e abraçando seu abdômem. "O que eu te disse, James? A criança tem talento e culhões também! Uma verdadeira Swan!" ele riu histericamente. James cuspiu o filtro de sua boca, olhando-me de uma forma tão estranha que me fez engatilhar a arma novamente._

" _Que porra é essa, criança? E se você tivesse errado? Você teria explodido minha cabeça fodida!" ele gritou, removendo nervosamente a caixa de cigarros do bolso de seu peito._

" _Ela nunca erra," tio Peter se gabou, sua risada agora tinha morrido enquanto ele limpava as lágrimas do riso de sua cara._

" _Você está errado, tio Peter," eu falei, minha voz infantil soando suavemente pelo ar, pela memória, pelo meu sonho. "Essa foi a primeira vez que eu errei." Olhei de volta para James igualmente, enquanto ele removia outro cigarro da caixa e o acendia. Ele fez isso com os dedos tremendo. Peter limpou sua garganta e o pegou olhando para mim antes de, abruptamente, se desculpar com seu novo sócio. James foi embora logo depois disso, atirando-me outro olhar estranho que mantinha a promessa de algo… algo que como uma criança eu não reconhecia. Após ele ir embora, tio Peter me bateu com um cinto, não por atirar no cigarro na boca do homem, mas por insinuar que eu queria intencionalmente matá-lo._

 _Essa foi a primeira vez que encontrei James Hunter, mas certamente não seria a última._

Eu acordei, arfando para respirar, coberta de suor, minhas roupas se agarrando em mim numa bagunça pegajosa. Saltando para fora da cama, eu corri pelo apartamento quase não conseguindo chegar no banheiro a tempo de expelir o pouco que tinha no meu estômago no vaso sanitário. Minhas mãos agarraram a porcelana fria enquanto eu vomitava no vaso, me engasgando com as lágrimas que desciam pelo meu rosto. Após cuspir varias vezes e respirar profunda e tremulamente, me curvei na posição fetal no chão gelado de linóleo.

Maldito seja Edward Cullen! Os sonhos não tinham aparecido há meses! Minha vida tinha se tornado meio normal antes dele aparecer! Ficando de pé com duas pernas trêmulas, eu liguei o chuveiro tão quente quanto fosse possivelmente confortável, tirei as roupas enrugadas do meu corpo e me emergi no jato de água quente. Fechando meus olhos, rezei para que a água quente lavasse minhas memórias desagradáveis da minha mente. Após me secar e colocar uma calça confortável de yoga cinza e uma camiseta grande, me ocupei pelo apartamento, limpando e lavando roupa com um desejo de vingança. Minha avó tinha me ensinado há muito tempo que uma pessoa que fica ocupada raramente tem tempo de ficar se sentindo com pena de si mesmos. Algum tempo depois dela ter falecido, minha tia Charlotte confessou que minha avó tinha sofrido de ansiedade e era por isso que ela sempre estava apressada, limpando, cozinhando e costurando. Esta era a maneira dela lidar com as dificuldades da vida, assim como criar dois bons filhos que se tornaram qualquer coisa além disso.

A distração funcionou por um tempo, até que tudo estava tão limpo e brilhante como pudesse estar. Fiquei de pé no meio da sala de estar roendo meu polegar até ficar com um pouco de sangue, meus olhando correndo pela sala criticamente. Com um suspiro pesado, andei até a geladeira, tirando uma tigela de sobra de espaguete que esquentei no meu pequeno microondas preto. Quando terminei, lavei a tigela, me inclinando contra o balcão e soltei outro suspiro pesado.

Distração não estava funcionando.

Eu precisava falar com alguém… e eu tinha que estar condenada antes de ligar para T ou Carmen. Elas não precisavam saber sobre a 'quase' sessão de amasso com Edward Cullen. Elas me provocariam incansavelmente e eu só conseguia imaginar estar na mesma sala que aquelas duas mais Edward. As coisas seriam mais desconfortáveis do que já são, assumindo que eu ainda _tinha_ um trabalho no bar… por tudo que eu sabia, Sr. Cullen provavelmente iria me demitir, isso é, se ele fosse confiar completamente em suas suposições sobre mim.

Eu podia ligar para Jasper, mas nunca falei com ele sobre um homem antes, e imagino que a conversa seria levemente estranha e um pouco mais que desconfortável. Quando me tornei adolescente, Jasper se tornou mais protetor que o normal, até mesmo dominando, fazendo-me ficar um pouco ressentida com ele. Isso é, até que James Hunter fez o que fez comigo. Foi então que sua natureza protetora se tornou muito apreciada. Mas naquele ponto era pouco e tarde demais. Não, eu não podia ligar para o Jasper.

Meus pensamentos vagaram até Emmett. Emmett foi meu meio-irmão por um tempo, meu pai foi brevemente casado com sua mãe, Sue, alguns anos depois que minha mãe morreu. Emmett e eu éramos da mesma idade e, ao contrário da maioria dos meio-irmãos, nós nos conectamos instantaneamente. Ele era um homem gigante, e sempre foi, até mesmo quando éramos mais jovens. Nos pais se divorciaram, mas ainda somos muito próximos, no entanto, eu só podia tomar Emmett como você toma remédio, em doses pequenas e controladas. Não era apenas sua estatura que era grande… sua personalidade era enorme também e completamente intensa. Não, eu não podia ligar para o Emmett. Se ele soubesse como Edward tinha me tratado… vamos apenas dizer que isso não seria muito bom. Emmett, como Jasper, tinha uma natureza protetora nele. Mas, ao contrário de Jasper que é muito calmo, calculista e processa a informação ao seu redor antes de agir, Emmett explode em qualquer situação com todo o vapor. Ele provavelmente apareceria no bar atirando no lugar todo uma vez que soubesse como Edward tinha me tratado.

Minha única outra opção era Angela, que, após eu olhar o relógio na parede, estava provavelmente agora indo de casa para o trabalho. Saindo da segurança de meu apartamento, cruzei o corredor e bati gentilmente em sua porta. Música suave e abafada tocava atrás da porta e podia ouvir Eric gritando alegremente. Após um momento, a porta abriu e o rosto feliz de Angela apareceu.

"Hey, garota, vamos entre," ela cantou, um sorriso em seu rosto. O sorriso sumiu assim que ela notou minha expressão séria. "Oh, não… o que há de errado?" ela perguntou, enrugando sua sobrancelha com preocupação.

Passei por ela e fui diretamente até a mesa da cozinha, onde Eric estava sentado em sua cadeira alta esfregando felizmente purê de batata doce em todo seu rosto. Eu ri, fazendo carinho no topo de sua cabeça afetuosamente enquanto ele sorria para mim, soprando bolhas com sabor de batata doce para fora de sua boca que eu pulava para evitar. Pegando uma cadeira da mesa, sentei longe suficiente dele para não receber um jato daquela bolha laranja nojenta.

"O que há de errado, garota?" Angie perguntou, limpando o rosto e as mãos de Eric com uma toalha de mão úmida. Ela a jogou na mesa e Eric imediatamente enfiou as mãos de volta na tigela e passou o estrume laranja de novo em seu rosto, rindo. Angie soltou um suspiro, balançou a cabeça e revirou seus olhos.

"Eu conheci Edward Cullen… e ele está… ummm… meio que _comprando_ o bar onde eu trabalho… e nós podíamos ter possivelmente nos pegado, mas eu acho que _tecnicamente_ não nos pegamos porque não houve beijo de verdade envolvido… apenas um monte de… reboladas e chupão no lóbulo da orelha…" eu balbuciei rapidamente, meu corpo começando a queimar _lá_ embaixo lembrando do jeito que o _pau duro_ de Edward tinha investido contra mim e sua boca quente _chupado_ meu lóbulo da orelha. Angie ficou boquiaberta em choque, comicamente, como um daqueles personagens de desenhos que eu assistia nas manhãs de sábado.

"Uh, okay, talvez você precise começar novamente do começo," ela disse, interrompendo minha balbuciação incoerente.

Acenando em concordância fiz como ela pediu, assistindo enquanto seus olhos ficavam cada vez mais arregalados enquanto minha história progredia de entrar no trabalho, depois desmaiar, e em seguida ser pressionada rudemente contra a parede de tijolos, toda excitada. Meu rosto estava vermelho brilhante quando acabei de lhe contar a história.

A boca dela abriu e fechou algumas vezes, como um peixe arfando por ar, antes dela finalmente desabafar, "Isso é tão… _quente_!"

Cobrindo meu rosto com as mãos, gemi, " _Não_ , Angie! Não é quente! Sou uma pessoa louca!" Levantei da cadeira, fazendo Angie pular de surpresa. "Eu gostei, Angie! Eu te contei sobre o James… sobre o que ele fez comigo! Que tipo de pessoa doente passaria por algo daquilo e depois gostasse de ser maltratada na rua?" Perguntei, caindo de volta na cadeira. Inclinando-me para frente, segurei meu rosto com minhas mãos, tentando com todas as minhas forças não chorar.

"Bella," Angie falou suavemente, acariciando minhas costas. Olhei para ela, meus olhos queimando, mas sem lágrimas… não havia mais lágrimas. Eu já tinha chorado todas elas. Angie me deu um sorriso doce e solidário.

"Vou te contar uma coisa, Bella, e quero que você escute com atenção," ela começou, tirando sua mão das minhas costas e empurrando seu óculos na parte de cima do nariz. "Você sabe que trabalho numa casa de repouso… algumas daquelas pessoas, passaram por coisas horríveis em suas vidas. Esta mulher… o pai e o tio dela a estupravam quando ela era apenas uma criancinha. Ela tem flashbacks daquelas noites e fala sobre isso todo santo dia… ela grita a noite, pensando que seu pai e tio estão no quarto dela vindo estuprá-la. É horrível. E ela é completamente hiper sexual. Nós tínhamos um cara novo, um camareiro, que foi varrer o quarto dela… a mulher estava gritando com ele para ir para cama e fazer sexo com ela. Ela até mesmo o agarrou e tentou empurrá-lo para a cama. Isso deixou ele tão assustado, que ele saiu naquele momento e pediu demissão."

"Então, eu cuido de outra senhorita," Angie disse, inclinando-se em sua cadeira, seus olhos vagando acima do meu ombro. "Ela é o oposto. Ela estava saindo do trabalho uma noite quando um homem a atacou e a estuprou enquanto ela estava abrindo o carro dela. Ela tem terror a homens, até mesmo dos pacientes homens. Ela fica em seu quarto excluída do mundo exterior. Ela se curva em sua cama, chorando na maior parte do tempo. Isso aconteceu quando ela tinha 26 anos… ela tem 27 agora e isso ainda consome sua vida todos os dias."

"E por último," ela me disse, ainda olhando no espaço em pensamento profundo, "Cuido de uma pequena mulher… até mesmo menor que você. Ela estava na faculdade quando o ataque aconteceu. Um grupo de garotos bêbados da fraternidade a estuprou numa noite enquanto ela voltava da biblioteca para seu dormitório. Eu nunca saberia disso se ela mesma não tivesse me explicado. Ela estava assistindo um seriado e o episódio tinha o mesmo cenário e você sabe o que ela disse?" Ela perguntou, eu balancei minha cabeça seriamente. "Ela disse, 'Angie, isso pode acontecer com qualquer um, mas você não pode deixar seu passado ditar seu futuro.' Ela é a pessoa mais forte que eu conheço, junto com você, é claro. Ela se formou na faculdade, casou com o amor da vida dela e teve cinco filhos."

"Angie, eu entendo o que você está tentando dizer… mas isso ainda não explica por quê eu gostei do jeito que Edward me tratou," sussurrei, dominada pela simpatia para com os pacientes que Angie cuidava.

"O ponto é, minha querida amiga," Angie respondeu, inclinando a sobrancelha. "Você está deixando seu passado ditar seu futuro. Você apenas pensa que está doente por causa do quê James fez com você. Se aquele incidente não tivesse acontecido, você não estaria duvidando de si mesma agora. Você não precisa se bater porque achou um homem dominador e agressivo atraente. Não há nada anormal em agressividade, puxarem seu cabelo ou até mesmo uma palmada leve. Qualquer um que te disser o contrário é uma pessoa preconceituosa e crítica, e eu não iria querer conselho de alguém assim."

"Então… você não acha que há algo errado comigo?" Perguntei hesitante, levemente chocada bem basicamente Angie admitiu que sexo depravado era completamente normal.

"Não, Bella," ela suspirou, levantando para limpar Eric novamente. "Eu não acho que há qualquer coisa errada com você. Se você me contasse que gostou de apanhar horrores ou queria que ele simulasse um estupro… então eu ficaria preocupada. Não há nada de errado em gostar de sexo depravado… e eu até mesmo entendo sua atração por um idiota como Edward. Eu acho que todas as mulheres, em algum momento de suas vidas, se encontram atraídas por… um bad boy, para colocar dessa forma. Sei que eu estive." Ela murmurou a última frase enquanto olhava para seu filho agora limpo enquanto ele sorria sem vergonha para ela, fazendo um sorriso triste cruzar seu rosto. Pergunto-me frequentemente sobre o pai do Eric… mas Angie nunca o perguntou e isso acabou sendo um tópico fechado.

"Você sabe," ela ponderou, interrompendo meus pensamentos sobre o pai de Eric. "Não me entenda mal… mas você realmente culpa Edward pelo que ele disse? Estou ao seu lado, não importa o que for, garota… mas não consigo imaginar estar no lugar dele. Você sabe que é difícil para ele conhecer alguém… se apaixonar… quando constantemente questiona se estão ali de fato por _você_ e não pelo dinheiro, a notoriedade ou por intenções doentes de outra pessoa. Meio que sinto pena de Edward Cullen… não pergunte porque ele é um grande idiota."

Angie estava certa… até uma parte. Sr. Cullen possivelmente teve um tempo difícil confiando nas pessoas, mas ele ainda não tinha o direito de atirar acusações no meu caminho, vociferando falsas hipóteses. Após falar com Angie, me senti melhor com relação ao _prazer_ que senti quando ele pressionada contra aquela parede dura de tijolos. Apenas pensar em seus lábios no meu pescoço enviou ondas de prazer por todo o meu corpo e tive que sair do apartamento de Angie, deixando minha amiga desnorteada, para que eu pudesse tomar outro banho… desta vez era um banho _frio_.

Enquanto me vestia para o trabalho naquela noite, encarei meus olhos castanhos profundos, quase não reconhecendo a garota que estava na minha frente. Sua boca esticada numa linha firme, o queixo levemente levantado. A determinação dominava seu rosto enquanto espalhava o batom de cor suave em seus lábios rosados. Não sou uma pessoa fraca e nenhum homem, não importa _quem_ ele seja, irá fazer com que me sinta fraca novamente. Ele gostou do que aconteceu entre nós… eu senti o quanto ele gostou daquilo contra a minha perna… mas era apenas seu corpo reagindo… um corpo que parecia como uma bomba esperando para explodir. _"Talvez ele exploda,"_ pensei comigo mesma, fazendo a garota no espelho rir friamente.

"Se ele quer uma guerra, ele tem uma guerra. Eu espero que ele saiba que está brincando com fogo, e ele está prestes a se queimar."

Sussurrei para o meu reflexo… e pelo olhar em seu rosto, ela concordou. Colocando o batom de volta no guarda-roupa, saí do apartamento, minha cabeça em pé, pronta para pegar qualquer surpresa que Sr. Cullen tivesse preparado para jogar no meu caminho.

* * *

 **Olha quem apareceu! Quero agradecer a Gui por ter traduzido o capítulo 3 Eu estou passando um momento difícil esse ano com saúde e também meu computador que não está em seus melhores dias. Então passo a maior parte tempo pelo celular, e fica dífícil traduzir qualquer coisa, mas aos poucos vou postando algo, o que não era o que eu queria, por mim teria atualizações toda semana.**

 **Obrigada a quem teve paciência e vai ler esse capítulo.**

 **Beijos**

 **xx**


End file.
